


Salami

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cock Warming, Crygasms, Daddy Kink, Deep Anal Penetration Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nurse Steve Rogers, Overstimulation, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sex Toys, Student Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky喜欢玩深入后门然后他给自己插了一根香肠，拔不出来了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L1av](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1av/gifts).
  * A translation of [Salami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713321) by [L1av](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1av/pseuds/L1av). 



是说，如果有人告诉Bucky，他会在人生最尴尬的状态下去医院度过周末，Bucky肯定当场狂笑叫对方滚蛋。他知道自己在干嘛。从青少年时期他就开始这样——字面意义地——操练自己的屁股了。

可眼下他就在医院，很难受地蹲在一张急诊室的床上，脚跟顶在屁股下面。回想自己是如何罗圈腿一般眼泪汪汪走进医院的他就很为这份冷静感到惊讶。没错是他自己要这么干的，但他并没有蛮干啊！他给那该死的玩意儿穿了根线，只是想拽它出来的时候，外包装和里面的东西反向牵拉……扑的一声线断出来了，香肠反而往里面去了。

就是这样。

Bucky Barnes好巧不巧在医院的缘故是，有一根十一英寸长、粗大的生香肠插在他屁股里。

“我大概要这样子一命呜呼了。”他独自嘀咕道。除了床周围几乎没什么东西，就一台监护仪（还是关着的），一把医生问诊时坐的转椅，还有一块勉强为他保有隐私的帘布。他能听见周围人们的动静，拖沓的脚步声，含混的嘟囔声——躺在急诊室地板上血流不止的伤者的呻吟声（好吧其实没到那程度，但Bucky天生比较戏剧化一点）。护士会不会在嘲笑他，医生会不会在嘲笑他？也许。也许每个人都在嘲笑他。谁会把香肠塞进屁股里啊？

显然，Bucky会。

他调整了一下重心，香肠在体内也动了动，被焐热的东西不偏不倚地顶进直肠里，让他直抽气。换做平常被这样填满感觉会再好不过——体内被撑开，穴口的皱褶也扩张到极限，变得平滑……然而，现在，现在他只能停不下来地想着等到看见医生时会多么地丢脸。

是一位实习生把他收进来的，显然，她认为Bucky的情况超过了她的能力范畴。说真的，Bucky不怪她。谁愿意收治他这种脑子缺根筋的，喜欢往肛门里塞奇怪物件的小基佬？Bucky真的很诧异自己怎么能安然无恙一直混到今天。他用过让女人都眼睛发直的巨大肛塞，还有那种很长一串的肛珠，绝对是顶进体内深处，还随着他一道在震耳欲聋的俱乐部舞池里扭腰摆胯。他用过黄瓜，茄子，胡萝卜，用过一切和阴茎形状类似的物体。

不过，十一英寸长，直径一英寸半，这香肠给他带来的难以启齿的挑战性，让他非得对自己下手不可。插进去时感觉很棒。把他塞得满满地，让他觉得自己如此紧绷，简直像毕业舞会前夕的女中学生那么兴奋。插入过程也很轻松，他的老二都硬起来了，光是被肉棒戳进甬道深处的感觉就让他想射出来；然后那根东西碰到了柔软的一处，然后……

然后开始觉得不舒服。

然后他往外拔得太快。

然后他就到医院里来了。

现在，痛感还在可忍受范围内。偶尔当他吸气太深，会有一点儿隐痛，此外就是体内塞着东西的感觉了。他仰头靠在床上，瞪着上方的水银灯。水银灯都仿佛在奚落他，用瞎人眼目的白光叫他满心羞耻却无所遁形。要是他当时不那么惊慌失措，现在就还能和狗狗待在家里，也就不会为自己的小爱好这么羞耻了。

原本，用心慢慢拔的话，线不会断。如同他之前练习的那样。他真的有练过！深入后门什么的，他并不是生手。要想干蠢事起码不能蛮干啊……（瞧瞧他的结局）。

“好，Bucky！”一个茶色胡子的男人一边浏览Bucky的病历夹，一边精神十足地喊道。他的金发是最漂亮那种色调，肌肉也被蓝色制服鼓鼓地裹着。

“你是我的医生？”Bucky问，他想给自己挖个洞然后死在里头。插着一根香肠也随便了。

男人微笑了一下。他笑容和善，目光闪亮，犹如该死的爱情肥皂剧里该死的男主角。Bucky都无法决定自己是想揍他还是想吻他。

“不。我是护士。我叫Steve。”

Bucky也试图微笑，但腰稍微动了动，香肠就跟着在里面动。Bucky惊喘一声咬住下唇。他感觉得出来，香肠还在直肠里——就刚好手指够不到，却偏偏像一根准备把他干到七荤八素的老二似的顶在那儿。

“感觉如何？”Steve问，他脸上带着了然的笑意，蓝眼睛很亮，嘴唇又该死地红润；好吧上帝，Bucky想吻他。

“我屁股里插着十一英寸长的香肠，你说我感觉如何？”他从牙缝里挤出这句话。

Steve的眉毛抬了抬，但他什么也没说，就在笔记上写了点什么。

Bucky又咬住嘴唇，这回，难堪的成分大于那根香肠还在给予他的不合时宜的快感刺激。他简直不相信自己还能有快感，事情都到这地步了！他的腰缓慢地往前挺，小腹一热就惊叫出声。万一不小心就有火热的东西要释放出来了。不过那正是他想做的，释放在他那位英俊的护士和那双漂亮的嘴唇上，还要……

是的，这想法还真不错。

“那么，呃，”Bucky开口，“休息室里所有医生护士都在笑话某位屁股里插香肠的家伙吗？”

Steve笑了。他的牙齿也很好看。“没有。说实话，我们更加好奇的是为什么你的直肠里能插一根十一英寸的香肠。那会要人命的。”

“因为爽啊。”Bucky小声回答，他又往前挺了下腰，爽得眼睛哆哆嗦嗦地一闭。

“你再说一遍？”Steve坐直了。

“没什么。”Bucky嘟哝，“那我们该怎么办？”

“我来问你一些问题，然后我把你扶起来，带你去摄片。”

“然后你们的实习生就可以把片子挂在更衣箱上是不是？”Bucky口气不善。他不是故意炸毛的。有一个长得这么帅的男人，肌肉又发达，还有胡子，感觉要是蹭在Bucky的腿间或者贴在他后穴上会多么赏心悦目啊。这一切都令Bucky紧张。他永远都是那种“在喜欢的人面前容易口不择言”的类型。

Steve又笑了，饱满的嘴唇，一角上翘。Bucky真的很想吻他。可能的话看看这双嘴唇含住自己老二是什么样也好。

“你是基佬吗Steve？”在Steve言归正传前Bucky抢着问道。

Steve眨眼，嘴唇无声地张开，操他的，含住Bucky的老二时它们一定很好看。

“怎——”

“我随便问问，只是，那个，我屁股里有很粗的香肠，你又是我的护士。”

“不要有成见。”Steve避而不答，嘴角仍带笑。他干嘛一直这样笑，笑得Bucky也很想含住他的老二了。

“你不回答我。”Bucky刻意用舌头慢慢舔了一遍嘴唇。

Steve的脸上泛出一抹粉色。水银灯下显得真是可爱，但又有在人造紫外线下暴露太久之嫌。他坐在凳子上身体前倾，头往一边歪。

“很重要吗？”

“嗯？”Bucky问。

“我是什么性向很重要吗？反正不管哪种，我马上都要用手指插你的。”

这让Bucky呻吟出来了。

Steve的笑容只是继续扩大。

“你是个混账。”Bucky笑嘻嘻地，靠在头枕处。他的脚踝痛死了，脚趾都麻了，可他不能直接坐，香肠要是进得太深，接下来一个月他连放屁都是那个味道了。

“插着香肠的人还说我。”Steve反唇相讥，口吻却很轻快友好。他的气场就是散发出善意和自信的那种——但又不过分。不像“我老二超大的，不过没必要故意炫耀啦”之类。Bucky希望这家伙老二真的很大。他还是喜欢被大东西插。

“你经常把物品插入直肠里？”

“干嘛？你老二给我用吗？”Bucky逗他，笑容有点淫荡。他的嘴唇也是很诱人犯罪的，而且不像对方，他可是很懂如何运用自己的嘴唇。

Steve挑起一边眉毛，沉默了数秒。他又坐正身体，无奈地叹了口气。“Bucky——我就直说吧。你直肠里那根东西几乎和我小臂差不多粗大。鉴于直肠只有五到六英寸长，那多余的部分就进入了你的结肠。鉴于你告诉实习生，香肠的外包装并未去除，那么我得说，塑料包装的硬质尖角部分可能会刺穿你的肠道，造成败血症。”

“什么叫败血症？”

“想象一下你腹肌被粪便之类东西污染。”

“呕，恶心。”

“觉得恶心就对了。”Steve说着又在凳子上动了动。他个子太大，坐着那个小凳子很搞笑；只是这块帘布隔绝之处唯一的笑料是Bucky——谁叫他后穴里有那么巨大一个香肠。

“我，嗯，”Bucky突然觉得羞耻得不行，虽然有医院病号服穿在身上仍像赤身裸体。“我常常那样。”

“常常哪样？”Steve又歪过头问。

“常把东西塞那里。”

Steve的舌头舔过下唇。“例如？”

“你真的要问嘛？”Bucky哀叹着，心在胸膛里直跳。他觉得身上开始出冷汗，膝盖也因为压太紧而发起抖来。他意识到自己正是那种异想天开会给屁股里乱塞东西导致来看急诊的白痴。如果还有一丝硕果仅存的尊严，他一定会誓死捍卫的。

“真的。”Steve鼓励道，“我们得确定你体内没有其他的东西了。”

“拍X片不就是为了看清楚吗？”Bucky压着嗓子问，他的背脊很不自在地僵直了一下，香肠挤压着肠壁。他呻吟起来，双手和膝盖支着床，血液再度涌向脚部带来了汹涌强烈的针刺痛感。他弓起背，香肠一动呼吸就哽住。这感觉并不好，反而让他小腹抽搐，感觉房间都在转。

“我们要确定里面没有能够影响拍X片或者妨碍后续治疗的东西。”Steve解释说，“你没事吧？”他已经站起来了，正朝Bucky靠近。他的手很大，关切地伸出来的样子仿佛参加兄弟会派对时看见某个死党决定喝到酩酊大醉。

“别碰我！”Bucky喘着气说，他往远处靠，然而每个动作都导致香肠蠢蠢欲动。倾斜或者滑脱或者更加深入。各种感觉。Bucky睫毛颤抖地闭上眼，再度弓起背，然后下降，然后再弓起。“哦操。”现在可一点儿也不难受了。

Steve目瞪口呆站在原地，半是震惊半是不可思议的表情。他并没有收回手，不过他很尊重Bucky的要求。“你在，呃，自慰？”

“我忍不住。”Bucky悄声说，缓缓地摇晃着腰，“不管难受还是爽，感觉都很强烈。还让我很想吐。”

“我们这就去拍片。”

“你不是要用手指插我吗？”

“里面已经有那么巨大的香肠了。”Steve说着轻柔地扶住Bucky的肩膀帮他站立，“过后有足够的时间进行肛门检查。”

——————

Steve不得不搀扶着Bucky走了一路。他的身体很温暖，制服太薄了，隔着那层碍眼的布料Bucky能感觉到那具健美身材的每一块肌肉，每一道曲线。Bucky脑子里只想用牙齿把他制服撕开，然后又想到自己屁股里还插着香肠，绝对是没法让Steve的老二也一起插进去的。他还是坚信这家伙老二很大……

Bucky一直往Steve身上靠，还假装脚步踉跄几次把手按在男人的胸口。Steve只是微笑地将Bucky扶得更牢更稳。他在帮Bucky走路但Bucky完全不在乎，Bucky只顾着抓紧眼下的机会。体内的东西让他站直了感觉也很美妙，不过假装不舒服也没关系吧——他身边这个男人可是有发达的肌肉和看起来最柔软的那种胡子。反正有字面意义的大肉棒插在后面，Bucky很有资格享受一些人生中的美好事物。

“我来帮你躺下。”Steve仔细地说明着，将Bucky带到周围都是机器的一张硬梆梆的检查台旁边，“如果你觉得痛，就告诉我，或者捏捏我的手，明白吗？”

Bucky点头。他还没试过躺下，但他很怕屁股坐到台子上会把香肠更加往里顶。“我能趴着吗？”他乖乖地问，脸颊开始发烫。他真的没料到自己会这么难为情，他又讨厌（又喜欢）自己和Steve共处的每一刻，只希望能换个场合就好了。比如酒吧，比如俱乐部。可他还不确定对方是不是基佬呢。

“可以。”Steve低声回答，露出同情的微笑。

Steve和X光医师帮助Bucky爬上床，然后用布盖住他拍完了片子。Bucky觉得他的医疗保险经理人会很乐见其成。

结束摄片后Steve又站到Bucky身旁，轻轻地扶住他，让他翻身下床扑进Steve的怀抱。Bucky整个人都靠在Steve怀里，踌躇地抬眼望向Steve，很不好意思地笑着。他不在乎这样子看起来多怪，也不在乎自己下来的姿势多别扭；他正紧紧地贴在Steve的怀里……突然，他觉得必须砍掉自己的手才能阻止它们触碰Steve的胡子。

上帝，他好想摸一摸Steve的胡子。

“你还好吗？”Steve的脸也有些红。Bucky希望Steve能对他的外表感到满意。他真的这么期望。

“我只想把那玩意儿弄出去。”

Steve帮助Bucky站好，但始终没放开他的手臂。“我明白。我也这么希望。”

Steve的话语中没有评判的意味，他的目光里也不带嘲讽和幸灾乐祸。他完完全全只有同情。Bucky惊讶得忘记呼吸。因为他才是这里的笑料，是医生护士们下班后告诉家人的奇闻轶事：某个白痴因为喜欢深入后门的快感而把一根香肠塞进屁股里。

“来吧，我带你去病房。”

“我还有病房？”Bucky挂在Steve身上问。Steve闻起来带着须后水和不知品牌的衣物清洗剂的味道。Bucky很喜欢。温柔而阳刚，笼罩着他的感官，带来强烈而令人沉醉的安全感。

“没错。有更多危重病人来急诊的话，我们就会把相对情况较好的转入病房。”Steve一边解释一边带Bucky从影像部穿过走廊来到住院部。

Bucky东看西看，眼睛亮晶晶的很好奇；他看见几个医生，一群实习生，还有一个从大腿开始就打着巨型石膏的病人。他闻到防腐剂化学品的味道，突然感到气喘吁吁，需要新鲜空气。

“你还好？”Steve停下脚步问。

“好闷。”

Steve又笑了。Bucky真喜欢他这样无时不刻的微笑。“我们去把窗户打开。”

“那就太好了。”

——————

Bucky的房间是一片白色，感觉冷冰冰的——脚下踩的瓷砖很凉，托香肠的福他也不可能爬上床。他只好站着来回变换重心，不让两条腿太累，同时可怜巴巴地看着Steve。

Steve舔舔嘴唇，快速简短的动作，像条蛇。Bucky发现自己闭着嘴巴舌头悄悄模仿他舔舐口腔内部。Steve走上前，将Bucky的病历放进床尾的架子里，然后坐在床上。

“啧，您请自便。”Bucky笑嘻嘻地嘲讽了起来。

“反正你也不能坐，我就抓住这次机会好啦。”

“你没有其他病人要看吗？”Bucky脱口而出。他不希望Steve走，但他知道那是Steve的工作，外面肯定有一大堆笨蛋往身体里放了不该放的东西。或者，其他人都是突发意外的受害者，Bucky才是绝无仅有的笨蛋。他真希望自己不是全世界唯一一个塞香肠的人。

Steve点头，吸了口气。“我有。”他说，“但我还没有完成你的入院工作。能告诉我为什么你把香肠塞进——直肠吗？”

“你这个医学名词指的是，”Bucky问道，“我的屁股？”

“那里叫直肠。屁股单指臀部的两边，肛门则是那个洞——”

“好了，够了！”Bucky玩笑性地大呼小叫，“我懂了！你很聪明，我不行。”

“我的意思是你的确将香肠插进直肠里。”Steve带着笑意状似斥责地说。他的脸颊上有极其隐约的一抹红色——就在他胡子上面。他真是帅，让Bucky难受极了。

“你几岁，Steve？”Bucky换了一只脚支撑重心。

Steve抬起身体，看向窗外。“三十岁。”

Bucky点头，他实在无所事事，只能在瓷砖上蜷曲脚趾。“很不错诶。”

“你是含蓄地说我年纪大了？”Steve耸着一侧肩膀问。

Bucky大笑——他的动作牵扯到香肠，不过不痛，只是觉得别扭得要命。“没有，你只比我大五岁。”

“好吧，别绕圈子，直接说吧。为什么你要把十一英寸长的意式香肠塞到直肠里？”Steve问，他脸上笑容消失了，显得严肃——眉头紧拧，额头都出现了皱纹。他看起来还是很可爱。Bucky想大叫。为什么这家伙如此迷人？Steve知不知道他很迷人这个事实？

“因为我是基佬，喜欢往屁股里插东西？”Bucky用了反问句，最后一个词比之前还要高八度音。“非常显而易见不是吗。”

“好好好。”Steve说，在Bucky的病历上写了什么。“那为什么是意大利香肠？为什么不用假阴茎或者专门的肛交道具？”

Bucky咬着嘴唇，扭了一下腰感受那根东西；香肠在他体内滑上滑下，塞得他那么满，感觉好到差点忘记这会要他的命。“因为我有冒险精神。而且香肠比高档道具便宜多了。”

“但是道具更加安全。”Steve反驳道，钢笔抵着嘴唇。

“你不是应该帮忙治疗我，不该评头论足的吗？”Bucky回嘴，略微挺了挺胸，然后香肠就顶到他的尾椎骨了。“操！”

Steve立刻站起来，一手贴着Bucky的背脊，温暖而有力，另一只手扶着他的小腹。“我要掀起你的衣服，稍微按压一下，可以吗？如果很痛就告诉我。”

Bucky咬着牙点头。Steve放在他肚子上的手太暖和了，皮肤和皮肤的直接接触让血流涌向Bucky的老二。他无意中缓缓地挺腰，香肠一动又让他直抽气。唉，又觉得爽了。搞不好这么动下去他就能高潮了。

Steve的手在Bucky下腹四处触碰，轻轻按压。他似乎对某一处特别用心。往下按的时候引来Bucky的痛呼。

“好痛！好痛，好痛！”Bucky尖叫起来。

Steve拿开手，表情非常严肃。“我们得为你准备手术了。”

“为什么？”Bucky声音很尖，透着绝望。他真是太蠢。以为给香肠末端穿一根线就不会有问题了。他把香肠插得过于深入，那东西又不够软，无法跟随他的肠道弯曲。瞧瞧他把自己搞到什么地步了！

“香肠一直往里滑，改变了你的肠道位置，我担心它甚至已经造成某种损伤。”

“我要得败血症了吗？”Bucky倒抽一口气，脸都发绿了。

“你会没事的。”Steve安抚他。他距离Bucky可真近，手还扶着Bucky的后腰呢。

现在无论Steve有多温暖帅气迷人都无法让Bucky冷静下来了。Bucky满脑子只有大肠被捅穿，血从后面喷出来。到时候他葬礼上每个人都会笑疯。他吓坏了，全身发着抖，双眼大睁，朦朦胧胧而又绝望地看着Steve。

“我去看看你的摄片结果出来没有。应该已经好了。然后我会叫医生过来，明白吗？”

Bucky点头，不过说实话，他不要医生。他想要Steve。他想要Steve抱着他，摸着他的头发告诉他一切都会好起来。他想要温暖的Steve和他柔软的胡子。他想要那身闻起来很甜蜜、松松垮垮地包裹住Steve的窄腰的护士服。他想要他的护士先生。

Steve留下Bucky站在原地；Bucky大口吞咽着，簌簌发抖。他真希望能躺下。要是不用站就好了，他的脚还在刺痛。自从他辞了快餐店收银员的活儿以后他就没站这么久过。他讨厌久站，以前讨厌，现在还是讨厌。他很怕——怕得都来不及为直肠里那根肉棒感觉丢脸了。他不在乎其他护士是不是还在笑话他。他只想活下去。他是个笨蛋。彻头彻尾的笨蛋。可是他明明都已经用过那么多各种各样的东西了。为什么这香肠不能象过去那样？他用过香槟酒瓶，扫帚柄，其他无数家居用品。他用黄瓜，胡萝卜，甚至葡萄。起码尝试过一次类似葡萄的东西。为什么，这一次和过去不同？

Steve带着一个身穿白大褂，长了一头很硬的黑发的男人回来。男人脸上一副银框眼镜，很明显比Steve年纪大（个子也小）。他从Steve手里接过病历，棕色双眼很快扫了一遍，然后抬起视线看向Bucky，微笑。

“你好，James。”

“Bucky，”Bucky立刻补完，“我告诉实习生我叫Bucky。”

“噢，很抱歉。”男人以一种专业使然的同情口吻回答。Bucky并不是不喜欢他，但他不是Steve。“我是Dr.Banner，我会为你动手术。”

Bucky点点头，他看向Steve，希望能找到对方信任这个Dr.Banner的证据或者迹象。如果Steve信任他，那么Bucky也可以信任他。

“你的摄片结果出来了。”Dr.Banner继续道，“真是一个大家伙。”他把片子给Bucky看。香肠看起来十分硕大，从他的后穴一直插到小腹。Bucky觉得自己居然还没死，简直匪夷所思……人体真奇妙。

“我会好的吧？”Bucky问，听起来柔弱而不确定。他看向Steve，非常渴望想再看到他的笑容。

“我们能将异物取出，还要检查你体内有无裂伤。”

“你说的是香肠吗？”Bucky的问话很傻。他当然知道是指香肠，但他突然就被惊惶和恐惧碾压着，骨头在重压下咯咯作响，感觉神经就快短路了。“你要把我切开？”

“噢，不，”Dr.Banner回答，眉毛都飞到额头，“我会用内窥镜打开你的肛门和直肠，如果能看见——香肠——再试着用镊子取出它。如果看不见，就得给你上全身麻醉，做腹腔镜手术。”

Bucky不稳地吸了口气。他反复用手指拨弄头发，内心祈祷自己能坐下。“我真的很抱歉，”他说，“真的很抱歉，让你干这种活儿。”

Steve轻笑，他又露出那动人的笑容了。“你又不是唯一一个屁股里插着东西来急诊的。”

Bucky也想笑，但他太害怕也太疲倦，笑不出来。“你一定要给我说说其他人的故事。”

“只要你想听，做手术时我可以一直给你说。”Steve安慰道，他的眼睛亮得犹如海面反射的星光。

“我是醒着的？”

“对，”Dr.Banner开口，“如果异物不是进得太深——从你的摄片上看，还有部分留在直肠里——我们会教你做瓦式动作。”

“那是什么？”Bucky傻乎乎地问。

“深呼吸，屏住呼吸和喉咙，用力做呼气动作，”Steve告诉他，“耳朵会觉得胀痛。”

“为什么？那跟我屁股有什么关系？”

Steve大笑，手指抓了抓短发。“那会让你肛门肌肉用力。”

“哎呦，天啊。”Bucky叹了口气，还在强迫症一样拨头发，“我不敢相信。”

Steve从鼻子里轻轻地哼笑——脸上表情仍是笑着的。“我们不会对你有看法。”

Dr.Banner赞同地点头。“我大概每天要有两次从病人的直肠里取东西出来。”

Bucky悲惨地望着他们俩，内心接受了错误，往下沉着。他觉得自己大概就与任何一个出现在急诊室的傻瓜什么两样。

“我来给你静脉点滴镇静剂让你放松。你会醒着，我们好好聊一聊，可以吗？”Steve从Dr.Banner手里拿回病历，“你会没事的。我们只要把异物取出来，然后确保你的肠道没有受伤。”

“你们怎么确保……？”

“肠镜。”Dr.Banner面无表情地回答。他肯定是干过无数次了，Bucky心想。大便会让普通人恶心呕吐，但这些人不会。他们见过太多次，当Bucky因此而困窘难当，Dr.Banner和Steve只是又上了一天班而已。

“等他准备好了告诉我。”Dr.Banner说，他朝Steve和Bucky挥挥手，走出房间。

“他看起来是个好人。”Bucky边说边注意着Steve，看他有无异议。

Steve笑了一下，露出牙齿，顺便坐到凳子上。“他是个很好的人，也很耐心。你遇到了好医生。”

“你知道嘛我有次把一整个水瓶塞进屁股里，接着还能拉出来。”

Steve挑眉，Bucky看不出他是讶异还是恶心。

“我无法相信会有东西卡在屁股里出不来……状态好的时候，我能塞差不多二十六英寸进去。”

Steve咋舌，又在Bucky的病历上写了什么。“你真的不应该将外来异物插入直肠。”

“如果你在拐弯抹角表示男同肛交是错误的，就滚蛋吧。”Bucky嘶嘶地说，变换了下重心。香肠又在动，他太纠结Steve的想法，已经不在乎香肠了。

“我可没说阴茎不行。”

Bucky咧嘴。“真的？可是——我又不能怀孕。”

Steve合上病历，搁在膝盖上手肘支撑着。他飞快地上下打量了Bucky，然后说：“性并不仅仅为了繁殖。那是表达亲密和增进信任的方式。我们的生理也和心理一样渴望安慰。诚然，性的本能是为了繁衍，然而我们的肉体决不只有这一种用途。前列腺刺激很爽是不是？”

“操，当然了，”Bucky小声说，“真他妈爽。”

Steve轻笑。“我是说，如果那里是不应当触碰的，为什么会给我们快感呢？”

Bucky暂时地忘记了眼下窘境，笑着问：“你是同性恋吗Steve？”

Steve只是笑着耸肩。“性向只是一个范围。”

“我觉得你入错行了，”Bucky开起玩笑，“你应该去做心理医生。”

“没错。我做过的心理辅导次数足够申请当心理医。你知道吗，美国最值得信任的职业中，护士名列第一？”

Bucky眨眨眼睛，耸肩。“不知道。不过我能猜到为什么。比起Dr.Banner我更相信你，哪怕等会儿他要给我后面插更多怪玩意儿。”

Steve大笑出声，脸都红了。“Banner是个很棒的医生。何况我会陪你。”

Steve说得——温柔，带着鼓励，让Bucky心脏为止揪紧。Steve的工作做得非常好，Bucky却对从此以后可能再也见不到他感到痛恨。他得说自己没法就这样约人家出去。不但是有医患关系问题，还有，Steve凭什么要跟一个在屁股里塞香肠的男人出去？

“还有那个……”Bucky说，觉得自己又开始发烫，像焰火一样，神经烧起来咝咝响。“我会不会，那个，糊Dr.Banner一脸什么的？”

Steve夸张地仰头，捂着胸口狂笑。他的样子太搞了，逗得Bucky都想笑。“不会。你这么问真是太可爱了。”

“可爱？”Bucky问，他嘟着嘴，脸颊都凹陷下去了。

“好吧好吧。是说你一点医学常识也没有的意思。我也不知道该怎么说。只是觉得很滑稽，人们总是以为粪便会随时排出。”

Bucky很泄气。他完全不想听到那句不知是嘲讽还是赞扬的补充评价。但他喜欢Steve的用词。“你可以说可爱。”

Steve嘴角上扬，他的视线停驻在Bucky身上，仿佛稍微长久了一点。

Bucky很了解那眼神的含义。踏进同性恋酒吧，他能从每一个经过的男人脸上看到那眼神。“你——你是不是和其他病人也闲聊这么久？”他应该直接约这个男人出去，不过Bucky就是这样一个小讨厌。

Steve张开嘴，无声地吸了一大口气，胸口起伏。“是说，我应该给你手臂打点滴了。我只想知道你是不是还好。再多安慰你一下，之类。”

“你是在安慰我。”Bucky嘀咕道，他感觉心脏正在叫嚣着他是多么悲惨的家伙。他就像一只受伤的小狗狗，Steve才是主人。如果Steve要求的话，他说不定还会坐下来顶着香肠转圈。

Steve仍以沉默的微笑回应。他站起来整理了一下制服。“我去拿吊瓶来。很遗憾，你还不能坐。”

Bucky漫不经心地挥手。“很快就会完事的对吧？”

Steve点头。“对。”

Bucky凄凉地哀叹着。马上，Dr.Banner就要近距离观察他的后门，Steve也会在场。万一他放屁怎么办？万一他是那绝无仅有会喷出排泄物的怎么办？万一出什么问题，万一Dr.Banner看不见香肠怎么办？Bucky拧起眉头，坐立不安。他的心在胸膛里一阵乱跳，两只脚也逐渐变凉。他讨厌这样！他宁可上全麻，剖开肚子什么的。

Steve拿着输液架和一袋Bucky猜想是药水的东西回来了。他绕过Bucky，将输液管和药水袋弄妥，然后看向他。“哪边手臂？”

“我——不知道。左边？”

Steve在他胳膊上扎了一根止血带，拿棉球浇了点液体。Bucky觉得可能是酒精之类。他拍拍Bucky鼓起的静脉。

“你的静脉不错。”Steve称赞道，“很漂亮，也很粗。”

“那你要看看我的老二。”Bucky立刻回嘴，拼命忍笑，看Steve拿起针靠近他。

Steve看了他一眼，嘴角抽搐，最后上扬。“循序渐进好吗，Bucky。我还得用手指插你后面呢。”

“Steve！”Bucky假装诧异，“你在跟我调情？”

Steve没有回答，只是把针扎进Bucky的静脉。

“痛！”Bucky叫道，对Steve嘟着嘴。

“抱歉。很痛？”Steve假模假样地怜悯道。

Bucky忍不住露出一个惊喜大于惊讶的笑容。“老天，你真的在跟我调情。我屁股里还有香肠啊。”

Steve笑眯眯地回头拿了一个绷带。“检查完成后你想要一个超级英雄创可贴还是普通创可贴？”

“什么？我看起来像十二岁吗？”

“你表现得好像十二岁！”Steve说。他用医用胶带和纱布包好打点滴的部位。“那你是要超级英雄款了？”

Bucky翻了个白眼。“就这么决定了。”

——

截石位。Bucky这辈子都没想过自己某天会需要了解何为截石位。他知道这个姿势。女性分娩时用的。但他真是没想过自己会学到这个专有名词。他双腿被支架悬在空中，有很亮的灯照着他的下腹和臀部，他很肯定房间里的每一个人都不断在偷瞄他的老二。

Steve带着帽子口罩，遮住了他的胡子和嘴巴。蓝色的帽子以及口罩衬得他眼睛异常迷人。他一直往Bucky方向看，脸上不知道什么表情，反正一直看着。

Bucky更放松了一点儿。那绝对是静脉点滴的缘故，不过Bucky并无抱怨。不久之前他们开始给他静滴麻药。很快他就会爽上天了。

Steve拉过一张凳子到Bucky的脑袋旁边，微笑。他为什么这么爱笑，Bucky简直要感谢造就这一切的神明。虽然看不见Steve的嘴唇但Bucky能从他眼里看到笑意。Steve的眼睛是那种，能表露出他每一丝细微情感的。或许这也是Bucky如此信任他的原因。

“你感觉还好？”Steve问。

“棒极了。”Bucky叹道，“麻药什么的最棒了。”

Steve哼了一声点点头。“是啊，说得没错。Dr.Banner马上就过来取出那根香肠。你饿吗？”

“啊？”

Steve眨眼，下巴抖了抖。“我是说，这儿马上就要有一根十一英寸的香肠了。”

“你居然说这种话！”Bucky乐不可支，“上帝，Steve！”

“叫我Steve就好，不过很感谢你的谬赞。”Steve朝他使眼色，然后起来去帮忙其他的护士。

Bucky忍不住注视他的一举一动。药物作用下他有点迷糊了。他感觉自己骨头动不了，仿佛慢慢软成果冻似的，不过除此之外感觉都挺不错。屁股里的香肠很快就要被拿出去了，他可以回去舔舐伤口然后买些好用的按摩棒。他再也不会犯这种错误，绝对不会。教训。记住了。

Dr.Banner走进房间。他戴着长手套，制服外面还有件手术衣。他戴好口罩，看了看Bucky的监护仪。“心率不错啊小伙子。”

“Steve还说我静脉很漂亮呢。”Bucky如梦似幻地嘟哝。

Dr.Banner挑眉望向Steve。

“我说的是静脉很好扎针。Dr.Banner。他静脉真的很好来着。”

Dr.Banner走到Bucky看不见的地方。Bucky本能地想收缩后穴但他感觉不到它了。他抓狂起来，然后感觉有人碰了碰他的大腿。

“听话，Bucky。”Dr.Banner安抚他，“Steve会帮我注意你的监护仪，很快你就完全没事了。”

Bucky点头，他很清楚Dr.Banner看不见，不过对方解释了一大通总得回应一下。麻药让他的大脑变得迷糊而迟钝。他清醒着。他知道周围发生着什么事，但他只是——再也无所谓了的感觉。有人正盯着他的屁股看，但是管他呢，不过是屁股嘛。Bucky很有自信。他的屁股可棒了。Steve也该过去看一看。说不定他会喜欢那十一英寸的玩意儿从Bucky体内抽出的画面。或者说，Bucky希望他能喜欢。

Steve坐在凳子上，握住Bucky的手。“你感觉如何，Bucky？”

“什么都感觉不到。”Bucky嘟哝。

“没事，”Steve回答，“说明利多卡因起效了。”

“噢。”Bucky说，瞪着天花板。

看不见的地方传来动静。Dr.Banner正在他后穴周围轻按，Bucky这么揣测。他能感觉医生的手指在他的臀瓣间，但是不是深入就不知道了。体内有怪异的挤压感，但他不想把注意力集中在上面。

“你做得很好，Bucky。”Dr.Banner表扬道，听起来很专心致志，“我看得到你体内的异物，这是个好现象。我们只要慢慢把它拔出来，明早再做次肠镜就好了。”

“明天？我要在这里呆一整晚？”Bucky发出哀鸣，无助地看向Steve。

“那只不过意味着你要和我相处更长时间。”Steve说。

“你讲话时脸很好笑。口罩在动，但我看不见你的嘴。”Bucky含糊地嘀咕。

Steve笑了，“麻药让你飘飘然。”

Bucky的确因为麻药而飘飘然。他的脑子在药物作用下如同飘进一个温暖的，又软又黏呼的天堂。他的身体从来没这么松弛惬意过。他感到疲乏，但当他闭上眼却被Steve轻轻捏一下手。他睁眼望着他那有一双明亮的蓝眼睛，正对他微笑的护士先生。看不到那笑容真让Bucky沮丧。

“现在是在干嘛？”Bucky问。

“Dr.Banner正在转动香肠。”Steve解释说，“他得把它好好地取出来，不弄伤你的肠道。”

Bucky在手术床上摇晃脑袋。“我的脚趾都冷了。”

“等我们回病房，我会给你拿许多毯子。”Steve安抚着他，“你做得很棒。”

Bucky搞不懂为什么他们老是说他“做得很好”或者“做得很棒”。他什么都没做。就是躺着，两腿张开吊在空中。他屁股里插着一根大肉棒因为他以为那是个好主意。如果他不那么脑残，大家此刻不必身处这尴尬窘境。

Bucky吸了口气，背脊一下子僵直了。

Steve站起来按着Bucky的胸口。“别动，Bucky，没事，医生在移动香肠。没事的。”

“痛！”Bucky哀哀叫，“我想吐！”

Steve满眼恐慌地看向Dr.Banner。

“没事，Bucky，”Dr.Banner解释道，“我们只是需要把香肠往里推一点点。所以你会难受。”

“为什么？”Bucky咬着牙问。他喉咙里开始反酸，直往外冒。他希望能快点结束。这里所有人都在看他被掰开的屁股，他的后穴插着超巨大的香肠，他见过的最性感的男人也正在身边见证Bucky的耻辱，然后，他们还要把香肠往里面推？

“直肠和结肠的交界处有某种吊带一类的东西。”Dr.Banner继续解释。显然他用了比较通俗的说法，否则Bucky听也听不懂。“所以那里有一个角度很大的转折，我们必须矫正香肠的角度让它正好可以通过。已经搞定了，你做得很棒。”

“如果谁再说一遍我做得很棒……”Bucky小声嘀咕，他紧张得不行，只能说是自言自语而已。Steve倒听得清楚，他握住Bucky的手，满怀同情的视线落下来。

“你的生命体征很好，”Steve说，“健康，有力。”

Bucky闭上眼睛重重叹息。“我是达尔文进化论的悖论。愚者生存。”

Steve失笑，他又坐回椅子上，没放开Bucky的手。

有另一名护士在Bucky的腹部按压和推挤，让Bucky很不舒服，她的手一动Bucky的肚子就会有一掠而过的抽痛。他猜她大概在帮忙把香肠弄出去。

“我保证再也不把东西塞屁股里了。”Bucky悄声说着握紧Steve的手。他感到头晕目眩，气喘吁吁，房间里响起提示音。

Steve看看监护仪。“心跳加快。没什么问题。”他对Dr.Banner轻松地说，“不要作出你无法遵守的保证，Bucky。”

“我认真的！”Bucky大喊，“我再也不那么干了！”

Steve轻声笑起来。“那别人呢？可以吗？”他压低声音问。

Bucky不知道自己是听错了还是Steve刚才真的有那么说。如果的确是Steve，那Bucky绝不可能会错意。那家伙，十分直白毫无羞耻地在和Bucky调情。Bucky被止痛药弄得太迷糊，想不出什么睿智的回击。他只是倒抽一口气——不是因为疼痛或者不适，而是因为Steve。

“你长得真好看。”Bucky说着心里话。

女护士笑了。“给他讲点新鲜的吧，Bucky。”

Dr.Banner甚至笑得很大声。“你喜欢上麻药吗Bucky？”

Bucky哼哼着睫毛颤抖地闭上眼睛。“对不起。我不知道自己在说什么了。”

Steve又握紧他的手。“你没事，Bucky。放松就好。快结束了。”

“你长得那么好看，”Bucky嘀咕，“我却是个蠢蛋。”

Steve翻了个白眼。“你不是蠢蛋。”

“把香肠塞屁股——还是直肠——里……”

女护士还在Bucky的肚子上轻触，弄得Bucky想笑。

Steve挨得近了点，Bucky就是知道，面具后面的Steve一定在微笑。

“真好看啊你。”Bucky还在碎碎念。

女护士和Dr.Banner再度大笑。

“噢，Steve Rogers的帅脸，魅力无穷。”Dr.Banner戏谑道，“不管何时只要有病人闹情绪，我们都会派出Steve，他总是非常有效地安抚他们。”

“我只是擅长和人打交道。”Steve耸肩。他又轻轻捏了一下Bucky的手。

Bucky闭起眼睛。他的大脑完全在麻药作用下。都无法真切地感受自己的身体了。他不知道脸在什么位置，不知道自己有几个脚趾。他感觉有个温暖的东西，但是记不起来是什么带给他的温暖。他感觉某处有压力，听到一些诡异的咯吱声，然后是金属相碰的叮当声。他动不了。虽然很好奇，但他也并不急于抬起脑袋。就算想抬头也不一定能做得到——他都不知道脑袋在哪儿了。

“嘿，Bucky，”Steve说，“想在我们销毁你的香肠前再看它一眼吗？”

Bucky没有睁眼。“滚它的。”他喃喃道。

Steve拍拍Bucky的肩膀，然后放开Bucky的手，离开了他的身边。

“你已经正式与香肠分道扬镳了Bucky。”Dr.Banner欢快地宣布，“Steve会带你回病房，然后明天我们做个肠镜确保你的肠道没有受伤，就万事大吉了。你做得太棒了。”

药效太重，Bucky已经没力再生气。好吧，这次医生说的是太棒了。也许Bucky可以当作没听见。

——————

Bucky被放到病床上，能躺下来并且不再有香肠在体内的感觉实在令人涕零。他呆呆地看着Steve，目光跟随护士先生挂静脉点滴的一举一动。

“那又是什么？”Bucky咕哝着问。

“水和营养成分。”Steve回答。显然又是通俗说法。Bucky很感激。他可讨厌医学专家们使用专业术语了。

“你明天会在这儿吗？”Bucky弱弱地问，往被子里又钻了一点，盖到下巴。

Steve拉了一张凳子过来坐在Bucky床边。“当然在。”他说，“你醒过来之前我就会在。”

“你怎么知道我几时醒，说不定我习惯早起呢。”Bucky费力地说，麻药让他讲话犹如梦呓。

Steve很可爱地皱着鼻子，红润的嘴唇弯出一抹笑，周围一圈茶色的胡子。

“我喜欢你的胡子。”Bucky不吝赞美。

Steve笑着颔首，低下头来看他，两边脸颊很红。“谢谢你，Bucky。”他漫不经心地抓抓脸，手指贴着皮肤停留片刻，又垂下来。

“我是你今天最喜欢的病人吗？”

“绝对是。”Steve肯定道，“但我得走了。你睡一觉，好吗？觉得哪里痛就按这个按钮。”他指着床栏上一个大大的绿色按钮。

Bucky点头，他眼皮耷拉下来，然后才隐约意识到，Steve的手指划过他乱蓬蓬的头毛。

——————

第二天Bucky醒来时看见一张熟悉的脸，脸上有熟悉的胡子和亮晶晶的眼睛。Bucky咕哝着在病床上伸懒腰。算不上最差劲。虽然不比他家里如云朵般绵软的床铺，但总比那什么要好。比如监狱里的。他敢说监狱里的床更难睡。

“就说了，你醒来之前我就会在。”Steve一边闲聊一边在Bucky的病历上写东西，“记录你的生命体征，看看你的情况。”

“你终于要用手指插我屁股了嘛？”Bucky笑了，他坐了起来，由于下腹还有些抽搐所以苦着脸。

“当且仅当和对方吃过饭以后，我才会用手指插他屁股。”

“那你是同性恋了。”Bucky咯咯直笑。

“我不是说了吗，”Steve回答，“性向只是一个范围。有些人偏向一边，有些人则是另一边，但那只是趋向而已。”

“你是双性恋？”Bucky问，Steve正把一根血压带绑上他的胳膊。

“只是比较喜欢屁股里插着肉棒上医院急诊的可怜男孩而已。”Steve开始打气，血压带紧紧箍住Bucky的胳膊。

Bucky忍耐着惊叫的冲动。他保持呼吸平稳，感觉血管在凉凉的听诊器下搏动。

“118/80。”Steve读道，“漂亮，几近完美的血压。”

“我静脉也很漂亮，”Bucky附和，“那我们什么时候一起吃饭？”

Steve瞪大眼睛假装惊诧。“我并没有约你吃饭！”

“那你说什么手指插屁股和吃饭之类的？！”Bucky大笑，舒舒服服地靠在床上。能这样坐着真是太好了。昨天一整天不是蹲就是站，现在这么坐着简直让他飞升。

“我只是说，如果我要插男人的话。”

“可你也说过你要插我啊。”Bucky挑逗道。他不知道自己为什么对Steve说得这么直白。大概因为他心情迫切，何况也已经没什么保留的矜持了。今后也许他再也见不到Steve。他们又不可能一起工作。Bucky还在上学呢。读着研究生。机械工程专业，和护理完全打不着关系，他们再见面的可能性也很渺茫。Bucky将来想设计飞机而不是医用器械。

“我说，”Steve的手掌按在Bucky膝盖上，“如果你做完肠镜，没发现什么损伤，今晚我就和你吃饭。”

Bucky的嘴咧得很大，笑容明亮如同夜空的焰火。他的心脏剧烈地跳动，堪比《危险行业》里的Tom Cruise，他完全不在乎自己……只穿着袜子，内裤，和一件白色病号服，就这么眉飞色舞。甚至连想象自己穿白色病号服发花痴的样子都没能造成困扰。

“要是有伤怎么办？”Bucky继续问，眉毛纠结地拧在一块儿。

Steve深吸气，宽厚的肩膀抬起又下降。今天他的制服是洋红色的，茶色胡须显得比平常更红一些。

“如果有，你就留在这里，治好伤，然后我们去吃饭。”Steve低沉而沙哑地回答。

Bucky咬着下唇不让自己发出哼哼唧唧的声音。

Steve微笑，一副两人之间什么事都没发生的模样，Bucky却感觉空气中有嘶嘶的电流。Steve耸肩然后再度拿起Bucky的病历。“今天早晨你感觉如何？”

“有点点抽痛感。”Bucky说。

“尖锐的疼痛，还是钝痛？”

“钝痛。”

“有没有排出什么东西？”

“啥？”Bucky尖叫，“排——排出什么东西？”

Steve大笑起来，伸手安抚Bucky僵硬的身体。“放松！”他边笑边说，“有些情况下会有排泄物。你会有感觉的。”

“那就是没有。我很好。为什么还会有排泄物？”

Steve的脸稍微严肃了点。“肠道受伤。出血。只是我常规必须问的内容。看来你是没事了，Bucky。”

Bucky简直要崩溃，他算是知道自己的愚蠢举动会给屁股招致多少苦难了。他真的记住了这次教训。感谢上帝如此怜悯他，赐予他Steve。或者说和Steve的一顿晚饭。他也不知道除此之外还能得到什么，不过或许晚饭之后会有各种各样的……刺激冒险。Bucky的确发誓再也不把任何东西插进屁股里，不过要是Steve的老二有此意向，那肯定得让它非常，非常地深入。

Steve坐在转椅上滑过来，用耳温计测量Bucky的体温。嘀一声之后他抽出体温计看了眼。“很好。37℃。”

“什么时候做肠镜？”Bucky问，胃在翻滚。他以为只有老年人需要做，他才25岁，做这种检查真是叫人一点也开心不起来。不过话说回来谁叫他是个蠢蛋，以为用肉肠插屁股是个好主意呢。

“一会儿就去。”Steve说，“检查完才能让你吃东西。得告诉你，麻药会让你非常迷糊。比昨天更严重。”

Bucky哼哼着。“喔，天啊，那该多丢人。请别把我说的任何话当真。”

Steve露出他那价值千金的微笑，整理了一番制服。他站起来，将Bucky的病历放进床尾的小资料盒里。

“如果你再说我长得好看，我就得当真了。”

Bucky感觉自己在笑，嘴角兴奋地牵起，连眼睛都发亮了。“你甚至还不了解我呢。我会往屁股里插香肠，你怎么不把我当笨蛋？”

Steve敛起笑容。“啊，也对。”他伸手抓抓头发，身为医务工作者，Steve也许不该这样，但Bucky已经被他迷倒了，Bucky什么都不在乎。“你确实是个笨蛋。”

“喂！”

Steve的笑容重新亮起来，优雅迷人，叫人安心。“那就是晚餐的意义所在。了解你，并决定我要不要和一个插着香肠来急诊的家伙约会。”

“我什么时候可以做爱？”Bucky脱口而出。想到和Steve的约会Bucky就各种激动，这些温暖的，酥酥麻麻的感觉在他骨头里蠢蠢欲动，肚子里像有蝴蝶在飞。

Steve的脸顿时通红。“什么？”

“我这就要去做肠镜了，”Bucky提醒他，“几时才能做爱？”

Steve呆若木鸡，尴尬地站在床脚。“呃，”他嗫嚅，“等——等医生说了可以就可以。我们还要看看，受伤的程度，如果，有伤口的话。”

Bucky很重地叹气，望向房间的一角。“可恶。还以为你知道呢。”

Steve恢复平静，嘴角带笑。Bucky真想知道那嘴唇尝起来什么味道，太想了。有些人是甜的，有些人则像须后水。Bucky猜想，Steve这么强壮结实，一定很有男人味儿，不过应该也带点甜。Bucky的护士先生充满了令人惊喜的未知。

“我们先一起吃饭，Bucky。”Steve说，“我不玩一夜情。”

Bucky点头，咬着下唇。“如果我喜欢那样呢？”

Steve耸肩，又坐到凳子上。Bucky知道Steve该走了，但显然，在去除了香肠这一顾虑后，Steve还想多了解Bucky一点。

“那由你决定。但我不行。”

“你是个护士啊，”Bucky傻笑，“做手术你的确不行。”

“啊哈。”Steve大笑，“你真有意思。”

Bucky笑容灿烂，对自己的俏皮话也感觉满意。

“你还在上学，对吗？”Steve问，“你的医疗保险在纽约大学。”

“机械工程。”Bucky回答，挺起胸。

“哇，这真是，”Steve吃惊状，“我以为他们只收聪明学生。”

“我很聪明！”

“嗯——哼。你这么认为吗？把香肠弄进屁股里之后还这么想？”Steve单手托着下巴，假装嗤之以鼻。

“你，是个混蛋。”Bucky评价道，他对Steve笑得太欢，脸都痛了。“你没有其他病人吗？今天肯定也有别的笨蛋往屁股里塞东西然后来急诊吧？”

“噢噢，”Steve说，“这次来了个女病人。”

“操，不会吧！”

“她把一个阴茎环弄进去拿不出来了。还在震动呢。”

“我的上帝。”Bucky叹道，想到那玩意儿眼睛都发亮了，“我宁可被香肠插。”

“是啊，每几分钟就高潮一次一定叫人崩溃。”Steve说着怜悯的话，听起来倒不是很同情的样子。

“说谎。我喜欢被过度刺激。”

Steve翻了个白眼，但笑容尚未退却，所以Bucky知道他对这番交谈也乐在其中。

“你喜欢哪样？”Bucky问，在床上又坐起来点。

Steve张开嘴，像是要说什么，随即却起身垂下了头。“我真的该去看看其他病人了。”

“不要！”Bucky大叫，“别闹了！你不能这样！”

Steve只是笑了笑。“过会儿再见，Bucky。”他走过房间，出门去了。

Bucky闷闷不乐，双手抱胸死盯着空空如也的凳子。Steve当然会在那关键时刻决定溜之大吉了。也许，也许他不像Bucky那么热衷性爱？Bucky可能有点性瘾，不过他从来没想过要明确这一诊断。他只知道自己一天自慰两次还算少的。

话又说回来，Steve看上去真的比较——经验丰富啊。至少不是生手吧。绝对的，他肯定不是那种三十岁的老处男。不过可能他品味要求比较高。像喝酒要喝有年份的啦，要懂艺术之类的啦。只要Steve肯穿三件套西装给他看，Bucky也可以去学这些。

啊啊，太要命了，Steve——穿西装三件套。

——————

怎么做肠镜Bucky不记得多少了。他就记得自己感觉很紧张，Steve则在他身边轻轻按摩他的后腰并讲解过程。他还记得自己往Steve靠得过于明目张胆了些，而Steve只是纵容他。他记得自己用了镇静剂神思恍惚差点一屁股坐倒在地（其实不会，因为他的屁股翘在空中）。他记得自己嘟哝说要摸摸Steve的胡子，就是这样。

他不知道自己怎么回的病房，被子是怎么整齐地盖到胸口。他更不知道为什么床边的小桌上会有一瓶水，下面还压着张便条，写：

喝吧：）

字写得很草，显然男人的笔迹。Bucky想把这张纸裱起来。这是Steve的字！他抚摸那潦草的线条仿佛在抚摸毕加索的大作。动作太快的时候仍有些头昏眼花，但除此之外，Bucky可比来到急诊室时蹒跚迈步几乎放声大哭的状态好多了。

他拿起水瓶拧开盖子大口喝起来。可能不应该这样一气喝光，但他忍不住，也许是和那个男人相遇导致的副作用，也许是麻药导致的副作用，他渴得不行。的确上麻药之后挺爽的但今后他还是宁可不要有这种爽的机会。真的，他不希望某天重返急诊室从屁股里拔别的东西出来了。他受够那些怪玩意儿了。还是用用假阳具，用别人的老二，手指，拳头，胳膊——操，心情好的话胳膊也行啊。是的。差不多是他的底限。他还认识一个会让别人用脚捅屁股的家伙。

那就太突破Bucky的底限了。

门慢慢地打开像有人担心会吵醒Bucky。Bucky的心跳到喉咙口，激动地期待着再次见到Steve。然后当他看见一个穿粉色制服的金色卷发女护士时，期待就像被戳破的气球一样凄惨而悲伤地瘪下去了。

她温柔地微笑着走过来。“啊，你醒了！”

“Steve在哪？”Bucky脱口而出。

女护士只是微笑。“晚上他不当班。”

“晚上了？”Bucky看向百叶窗。灯一直开着，Bucky也没想过要看时间。“等一下，现在是什么时候？”

护士勉强笑了笑，看起来不像开心，倒是很疲倦的感觉。“快到午夜。”

“我应该和他去吃晚饭的。”Bucky喃喃着，觉得心都塌了。

“是吗，你可以重新约时间。我相信不管是谁都会理解的。”

“好吧。”Bucky郁闷地说。他看看护士的名牌。“Sharon。”

“什么事？”她拉过凳子坐在他旁边。

“你和Steve很熟吗？”

她笑了，脸颊泛起粉色。“是的，我和他共事有五年了。”

“他老跟病人玩暧昧吗？”

她冷笑出声。“他的确，魅力无穷。你现在感觉还好吗？”

Bucky不想谈自己。他想聊Steve。为什么他还躺在医院里没有和帅哥吃晚饭并深入交流呢。

“他会——还会回来吗？”

Sharon露出同情的微笑，Bucky绝对看见了她眼底的忧伤。这些护士怎么回事，有什么想法不能直接点吗？“Bucky，”她叹息，“Steve是个优秀的护士。他只是想让你感觉好点儿。”

“那他不是认真的。”Bucky做出总结，脚趾都蜷缩起来。

“也许是误会？”Sharon引导着，“很遗憾，你对他留下了错误的印象。你现在感觉如何？有痛或者抽搐感吗？”

Bucky不想和她说话。很想反唇相讥说自己对Steve的印象再准确不过了。Steve还请他一起吃晚饭呢。但是Steve已经走了，Bucky还在医院。

“我的肠镜做得怎么样？”Bucky挑衅般地问。他不想回答她的问题。她不是Steve。

Sharon翻了几页他的病历看记录。“Dr.Banner已经打电话给你的父母，将结果告诉他们了。你没事。”

“我父母？！”

“你的医疗记录这么写的。”她解释道，“上面说如果你不行，可以联络你的父母。今天绝大多数时候你都昏睡不醒。明早你的父母会来接你。”

Bucky一头撞在床板上。“我的上帝。”他哀鸣，“你们给我爸妈说我把香肠塞屁股里！”

Sharon直笑。“那不是最坏的消息啊，他们显然还笑了。”

“他们当然会笑！”Bucky哼哼道。他并不害怕。有点难堪，但算不上恐慌。实际上，要说让他真正恐慌的事情，是Steve明明邀请他共同进餐却还是一声不吭的离开了，他迷茫，失望，以后Bucky不可能再联系上Steve了。他没有他的号码，明早又要出院。说不定Steve真的只是在安抚他而已……

“那么，在你上床休息前我能再检查你一次吗？”Sharon亲切地问。

“可以，”Bucky叹气，“随便你了。”

——

隔天Bucky仍有些酸胀不适。他慢吞吞但是顺利地穿好了自己的衣服，还算一大胜利。他的父母亲正在赶来的路上，他休息得挺好，麻药也过了，眼下就只好翻翻手机。正当他看新帖子、学校的新邮件和脸书时，门突然打开。

是Steve。他看起来很慌，略略喘不上气的样子。这点老实说Bucky很难理解，因为Steve这样的人怎么会有“喘不上气”的时候呢？

“嗨。”Steve问候道。

“嗨。”Bucky回答。他继续去看手机。“今天我醒过来你不在啊。”

Steve重重地叹了口气，用手拨头发，直到这时Bucky才发现他没穿制服。

“你今天不上班？”Bucky皱起眉。

Steve点头。“很抱歉我昨晚没带你出去。”

Bucky耸肩。“没事啊。我只是一个病人而已，对吗？”

Steve的脸一抽。“不是——我想和你吃饭，我觉得我喜欢你。而且，如果你能不再那么锲而不舍地试探我对性爱的反应，我想，你也是喜欢我的。”

“性爱有什么不对？”Bucky不爽地说。

“没有不对。”Steve回答，“但我告诉过你，我不玩一夜情。所以，假如你真的是那种人——我真的不那么认为——，希望你现在就告诉我，我们就此别过。”

Bucky抓抓下巴考虑自己何去何从。当然，Steve说得对。Bucky并不是那种有很多男人追的，而且，尽管他玩得很开，却不会滥交。他喜欢玩深入后门，他常常想各种十八禁，然而幻想和实践不是一回事。

Bucky想要一段稳定的关系。他希望有某个人接受他所有的小小怪癖。他喜欢玩深入后门，光这一项就能吓退一半人。他喜欢粗暴的性爱，喜欢束缚和接受指令。他喜欢人家打他屁股，咬他，让他第二天路都走不好。他不知道Steve会不会做那些事，但绝大多数人根本不会考虑和一个插着十一英寸香肠来看急诊的男人约会吧。哪怕香肠上面还有塑料包装。怎么说都算是被大肉棒插过了。

“我不是那样的人。”Bucky小声说，“我——我就是我。”

Steve露出微笑往他迈了一步。他穿着一件蓝色羊毛衫，胸部和胳膊好像都太紧了点儿，Bucky拼命让自己不要盯着看。

“我知道你不是，”Steve安抚道，“你是个麻烦的小家伙，但我认为我能搞定。”

“噢是嘛，你认为？”Bucky嘻嘻地笑了。

Steve的笑容灿烂而无可挑剔。Bucky甚至忘了呼吸。

“是的，”Steve耸肩，双手插进牛仔裤口袋，“你的确因为某种非常特别的情况来医院的。”

“我爸妈正来接我，”Bucky老老实实地说，“我需要你的号码。”

“那给他们打电话，就说有朋友接你了。”Steve说，“我可以带你去吃午饭，聊一聊？你吃不吃地中海风味的菜？”

Bucky急忙掏出手机飞快按下母亲的快速拨号。他冷静而故作轻松地按照Steve的话说了一遍。一个朋友。她显然很高兴，稍微逗了他两句为什么会进医院之类，等到结束通话，Bucky几乎没什么难堪的感觉。

Steve从柜子里取出一张轮椅，示意Bucky坐下。

“不要，”Bucky把轮椅推到旁边，“我可以走。”

“这是标准流程。”Steve说。

“我这个人不按标准来。”Bucky露出色色的笑容。

Steve接受了他的说法，点点头，“好吧。Bucky Barnes。你赢了。”

那触动了Bucky的回忆。“嘿，你姓什么？”他还没看过Steve的名牌。不像Sharon挂在胸口，Steve把名牌别在腿上。Bucky从没想过要去看。

“Rogers。”Steve回答。

“现在我们可以去吃午饭了。”Bucky说着跳下床大步走向Steve，“你没违反规定吧，和病人约会什么的？”

Steve耸肩，皱皱鼻子。“不算。我是说，我好像略微超出了NMC职业行为规范的第2.3条，提供了你一些优待。但当时你实在太紧张，而我又太担心了。”

“那现在呢？”他们一起沿着走廊走，Bucky在前头。他得先去拿出院单，到时候所有人都会看见他们走在一块儿。他不想给Steve惹到麻烦。的确，他没认识他多久，但Steve对他一直很友善，不说昨晚，Bucky完全有理由只给他留下祝福。

“你出院了，规矩改了，”Steve解释道，“没有哪条说我不能和你约会。”

“是约会吗我以为你只是和我吃午饭？”Bucky大笑着，两人走到护士台。

里面的护士转过身，瞪大眼睛。是Sharon。

“嗨，Share，”Steve和她打招呼，“今天这个病人要出院了，他已经恢复健康了，闻起来也没有香肠味。”

Bucky翻了个白眼。“你滚，Rogers。”

Steve只是笑容灿烂。

Sharon拿了几张文书然后去电脑边打印东西。“今天你不上班。”她说。

“对。”Steve回答，还朝Bucky抛媚眼。

Bucky已经感觉到Sharon在暗恋Steve，他敢打包票Steve对此毫无知觉。

Sharon把纸张交给Bucky。“你的健康保险基本会为你付清费用，但要是不够的话，一至两周内你会收到账单。如果你感到任何疼痛或者发现有出血，请立刻回医院。”

Bucky点头，再抬眼看Steve。“要是我再进医院怎么办？”

Steve叹气。“治疗不是我的任务，有其他人给你治病，我会尽量来看你。”

Sharon表情苦涩。Bucky几乎都为她感到心疼了。更正：他真的很心疼。Bucky知道暗恋一个对你没有感觉的人是什么滋味。他也像其他任何人一样，心碎过，被拒绝过。

“那么——我这就能走啦？”Bucky问，双脚动了动。

“对。”Sharon回答，“回头见，Steve。”

“等你到家，睡一会儿，Sharon。”Steve的声音低沉而严肃，“我真不希望你又连续晚班加日班。”

“就半天。”她微笑着纠正，“不过谢谢你，我会的。”

Steve往电梯方向颔首示意，然后他们就离开了医院。Bucky终于摆脱那恐怖的经历，他再也不会想着用香肠插后门了，那简直是最白痴的主意……

——

地中海风味餐厅很小，每个桌都坐满了，又吵又挤。鹰嘴豆泥和温热的全麦面包作为开胃菜。

Bucky扑上去风卷残云地消灭了一块。Steve只是坐在那儿，靠着桌子微笑，Bucky也很尴尬地微笑。

“你喜欢吃这个？”Bucky问。

“嗯。”Steve简单地回答。

“你喜欢硬让我先开口讲话？”Bucky打趣道。

Steve呆了呆，张开嘴巴，又很快回过神。“我只是想试着了解你。”

“那你就问啊，不要乱猜。”Bucky反驳。他并不是存心想要用这么粗暴的口吻，但话已出口，覆水难收。他苦着脸又往嘴里塞了块面包。

Steve只是挑眉。“你精神真好。”

Bucky翻着眼睛。“别那么说我。我的八年级老师以前常说我是个精神特别好的小精神病。他觉得那很风趣。”

Steve失笑。“是很风趣。”

“我要杀了你。”Bucky威胁道，挑衅地举起勺子，“用勺子捅你！”

“我吓死了！”Steve笑着，“都能看到头条：一个精神病用勺子攻击一名男护士！”

“哎我的天啊，”Bucky大喊，“我就该什么都不说才对！”

Steve已经笑得乐不可支，仰着脑袋脸都笑红了。他是Bucky这辈子见过的最完美无缺的人，然而，Bucky相信在那外表下，一定也藏着不足之处。正如Bucky。不过现在他只是沉迷和Steve的第一次约会。

“你有没有比较怕的事？”Bucky问，浅浅地笑着，一点一点捏着面包吃。

“请问准备点餐了吗？”一名女服务员走到他们身边问道。她有一头美丽的黑发，扎着马尾辫，发丝一路披到胸口。Bucky重重地吞咽着，被那头发吸引了。

“你选好了么？”Steve问。

Bucky眨了几下眼睛，视线从服务员转回Steve的脸上。Steve，漂亮的金色短发，茶色胡子。Bucky先注意的是头发。他总是这样。先被头发和眼睛吸引。他摸了摸自己的头发，心想要是有头绳能弄个丸子头就好了。他把头发留得有些长，不过也不是很麻烦，至少显得他眼睛很好看。

“我能要一个希腊三明治吗？”Bucky点了菜。

“当然。你呢？”女服务员往Steve方向侧身，拿着平板和笔。

“我要一份藜麦沙拉，不放调料，少放山羊奶酪。”Steve的要求很具体。

服务员走开了，Bucky感慨起来。

“怎么了？”

“你是个超级热衷保健养生的狂人对不对？”Bucky控诉般地说。

“我可不觉得自己是什么狂人。”Steve解释，“比较注意健康更适合形容我。”

“你就是个养生狂人。”Bucky下了定论，“老天哎。我爱死汉堡包了。油腻，巨大，高热量的汉堡包被手捏扁，汁水流过手腕，嘴唇都油光光的。”

“是啊我确实发现你对肉类有特殊爱好。”Steve戏谑道。

“你太粗鲁了！”Bucky大喊。“不是，我的经验包括但不仅限于肉类！”

“嗯哼。”Steve挑衅般地说。

“我以前还给后面塞过葡萄。葡萄。”

“葡萄很小很容易塞。”Steve说。

“还有大黄瓜。我说的是那种超级大的，沃尔玛卖的。又粗又长，一端膨大。”

“你把它全部塞进去了？”Steve问，微微歪过头。

“对，我充分扩张了那儿，然后把手指伸进去把黄瓜拔出来。”

Steve摇摇头，很重地叹气。“很危险的，Bucky。”

“可是爽啊。”Bucky说。

“是，我知道很爽，但那不能算作借口，因为完全能用按摩棒或者其他专门的工具替代。”

“我还在读书。我没钱。事实上，我希望你能给这顿饭买单，不然就太尴尬了。”

Steve望天。“行，我付钱。上帝，我是不是还要给你买按摩棒？”

“我觉得，如果你愿意的话？”Bucky笑嘻嘻地扶着桌沿耸肩。

Steve笑了出来，双手捂脸。“好吧，好吧，那么，除了深入后门，你还喜欢什么？”

“呃，嗯，束缚，打屁股——”

“我指的不是那些！”Steve打断他，“我是说其他的，兴趣爱好，与性无关的。”

Bucky感觉脸颊发烫。他清清嗓子喝了口水，试图把误解造成的尴尬冲下去。他并不排斥谈自己的性癖。很明显，他可以讲得非常坦率。但Steve对此没有什么兴趣。某个方面来说这还挺叫人期待的。Steve是对Bucky有兴趣，而不仅仅对他的屁股有兴趣。很多男人只是想和Bucky的屁股来一发。

“我喜欢——嗯，喜欢看书？还玩过一些游戏，不过玩得不是太好，大多数时候都玩第一人称射击游戏。”

“我知道什么叫FPS，”Steve温和地说，“我三十岁，没有行将入木。”

Bucky微笑。“我喜欢看科幻小说。我特别喜欢未来科技，喜欢去展览看发明家展示他们的作品。看到人类的新发明感觉太酷了！”

Steve跟着点头，脸上带着很愉悦的浅笑。

“你有不笑的时候吗？”Bucky问。

Steve的嘴角更加上扬。“也许。”

听了这句话Bucky恨不得揍他一拳。但他又想把Steve摔到地板上，用最大的力气亲吻那双嘴唇，求他永远不要离开自己。

“你有什么爱好？”Bucky问着，歪头吸着吸管。

Steve目光瞑暗地注视Bucky的嘴巴。看得Bucky得意地伸出舌头左右摆弄吸管。

“唔。”Steve吞咽着，开口，“是说，我完全可以保证自己没有从医院约陌生人出来吃饭的爱好。”

Bucky翻白眼。

“我也喜欢看书。喜欢看老电影。说真的我很讨厌现在的电影，除了恐怖片。怎么说呢，我不排斥现代片，但它们全都是机器人，系列片，都没有灵魂了。只要找到一个热门题材就一路拍下去直到大家都受够。我还喜欢音乐，但我不会唱歌。会弹钢琴。”

“哇哦是吗，”Bucky说，“我会唱歌。”

“真的？”Steve坐直身体问，“我很想听听看。”

“弹钢琴给我听，说不定你就能听到我唱歌。”Bucky暗示道。

和Steve聊天是很轻松的事情。也许是因为Bucky与他相遇时，Steve是个护士，而护士显然是美国最受人信赖的职业。又也许，是因为Bucky已经被迫在Steve跟前暴露出自己最下流的小秘密，Steve却没有逃跑。这是他最有意思的一点。Steve遇到屁股里插着香肠的Bucky。可他却仍然坐在Bucky对面，仍然想要了解Bucky。那一定有原因。Bucky希望有。现在的Bucky就像抓住了一根救命稻草，祈祷风不要把自己吹飞。

“你没有回答我刚才的问题，”Bucky提醒Steve，“你有什么害怕的事？”

Steve睁大眼睛，舌头舔着嘴唇内侧沉吟片刻。“害怕让人失望，去世时一事无成，以及在电梯里很响地放屁。”

Bucky爆发出一阵大笑。“这他妈什么事啊！”

“是你自己要问的！这是很发自内心的恐惧好吗！想想你在一间电梯里旁边有担架和一个流着血快要死掉的人，然后你特别想释放气体！”

“Steve Rogers！”Bucky几乎笑到虚脱，他知道他们讲话很吵但完全不在乎。这个男人……太棒了。又风趣，又友善，Bucky还看得出他很体贴。再加上护士这个职业。“你真是妙不可言！”

“我只是实话实说！”Steve也笑，笑得太厉害不得不捂住嘴。

等到女服务员端着他们的食物过来，两人都趴在桌子上喘气。她礼貌地询问他们是否还需要其他的，他们一边笑一边摇头。

“也许得来点胃药。”服务员走后Bucky开着玩笑。

“嘘！”Steve大叫，伸过手，手指抵住Bucky的嘴唇。

Bucky探出舌尖，品尝那粗糙的指腹。

Steve缩回手。“喂！你就跟孩子似的！”

“我就是！我还把奇怪的东西塞进身体呢！”

“闭嘴好吗！”Steve笑到眼泪都要出来了，“我笑得要吐了。”

“来啊。”Bucky鼓励道。

“乖乖吃你的三明治，Barnes。”Steve玩笑般命令。

“噢，我喜欢你对我发号施令。”Bucky说，用那种淫荡又挑衅的口吻。

“Bucky！”

——————

他们在小餐厅里吃饭，期间爆笑无数次，并频繁招致其他顾客的侧目。但他们不以为意甚至一次也没有往旁边看。他们沉浸在自己的世界里，用最快的速度了解着对方。

用过午饭Steve带Bucky去一些艺术商店走了走。他们又聊了会儿，熟悉彼此的品味。他们都对艺术有兴趣。Steve已经问Bucky愿不愿意有空时陪他去画展了。真是个乐观主义的男人。

整个过程中，Bucky却仍然想着脑海深处已经困扰了他一整天的问题。昨晚Steve为什么不在？他为什么一个字也不跟Bucky说就回家了？Bucky是在麻药作用下没错，但Steve可以留个便条啊，明明他有写过让Bucky喝水的便条。

Bucky在一家售卖当地画家作品的商店里停下脚步。他转身对着Steve，想也不想就说：“昨晚你为什么不在？”

Steve睁大眼睛。“什么？”

“你原本可以多留一张便条的。”Bucky说，“但你直接就走了。我以为——我以为你放我鸽子。”

Steve做了个鬼脸，双手插进口袋。“我告诉你了。”

“嗯？”

“你还非常迷糊，但一直问我晚饭的事儿，我就告诉你得等下次，因为你没法下床。完全不记得了吗？”

Bucky摇摇头，走到下一幅画作前。“不记得了。上帝。真对不起。”

“没事的，”Steve耸肩。“我们无法判断打了麻药的病人神智有多不清醒。你就是，对麻药相当敏感。”

“我不喝酒，”Bucky解释说，“也许这就是原因。”

“是吗，很高兴能知道这一点。我喜欢偶尔喝点啤酒，不过我尊重你的选择。”

Bucky笑了，不是因为高兴或是别的什么，只是听了Steve的话明白过来。“那你是想和我说一声来着。”

“对。”Steve说，转头面对Bucky。他伸出手，握住Bucky的；他的手要比Bucky来得大，而发现自己就这么硬起来的Bucky则目瞪口呆。从Steve身上涌来的能量像闪电击中土地，全数地没入，Bucky被充满了，他想大叫。

“对不起。”Bucky回答，拔出了手转身背对Steve。他不能让Steve看到自己的半勃。“我不知道。”

Steve沉默片刻，然后说：“一点也不要紧。反正这两天我们也忙得够呛，嗯？”

Bucky从鼻子里哼哼着，坏笑起来。“你说得完全正确。”

——

Steve拒绝和Bucky做爱。他们已经约会了一个月，他仍然冥顽不灵地停留在“了解Bucky”这个阶段。还有什么好了解的？Bucky十分，非常，极其想和Steve做，可是不知道为什么Steve却迟迟没有加快步伐。Bucky越来越郁闷了，因为欲求不满，他快要像一座超级火山一样喷发出来了。

打飞机作用有限；每天三次（到五次），他想着Steve Rogers用手给自己来一发，但刚结束总是又立马硬得要爆炸。

他害怕弄伤自己所以尽量不玩以前那套。昨天他刚去Dr.Banner那儿随访过，完全没有受伤。医生早就表示他可以做爱了。有次他和Steve去一个露天电影院看一部法国老电影，他试图对Steve上下其手。他们坐在靠后的位置，Bucky就只想把手伸进Steve的裤子感觉他一下，但Steve好像十分嫌恶似的飞快拍掉他的手。

很不幸从那天起Bucky就没见过Steve了（也许有点夸张，因为还不到一个礼拜呢）。不是Steve不肯。这周Steve的工作有点多，回家以后总是很疲倦。Bucky知道长时间的辛苦工作会让人很累，但是，说真的，Bucky很想念Steve。

只要Steve一从视线消失Bucky就开始想他。他开始纠结每次吻别后立刻发短信过去是不是太快。至少他们还能接吻，Bucky喜欢和Steve接吻。他的胡子那么柔软，扎得Bucky嘴唇都发痒。稍微吻得重一点还会搔刮Bucky的下巴，磨蹭出超可爱的声音。

Bucky真是爱死和Steve接吻了。

他不满的只是除此之外毫无进展。他的手和润滑剂只有那么点儿帮助，现在他去超市时打量黄瓜的眼神都比以前更饶有兴味。

Bucky躺在床上，瞪着吊扇，沉重地叹息。他想见Steve。他知道Steve今天一整天都在忙，大概已经累得像匹马。但Bucky是个自私的人。从他们出去约会开始Steve就知道他是个要求很多的小混蛋。

Bucky正打算这么干，成为一个要求很多的小混蛋。

他掏出手机，解锁，飞快给Steve发了条短信。然后把手机放在胸口，等待。

等待。

等待。

……等待。

听见胸口传来的震动时他都快睡过去了。困意朦胧地，他看着短信笑了出来。他当然要笑。

Steve很累，但他发了一条Bucky从没见过的短信，他请Bucky，晚上，过去。

晚上去Steve家里。

Bucky扑向他的双肩包，将润滑剂，保险套，干净内裤，漱口水，牙刷，牙膏，束缚带，阴茎环都往里面丢，当他去拿跳蛋时突然意识到自己正在犯傻。

Steve又不肯和他做爱。

他把洗漱用品和内裤以外的东西又拿出来，生着闷气。接着他放了睡衣，还有明天穿的衣服——以防万一他们真的一起过夜。最后，他还是把保险套和润滑剂塞进包里。

他走出家门（是啊，他还和父母住一块儿，他在读研究生，这样省钱！），拦下一辆出租车去Steve家。

——

Bucky刚一敲门Steve就把门打开。

Bucky眨了眨眼，有点吃惊。“你是站在门口等我？”他问。

Steve揉揉后颈。“没有？”

Bucky眯起眼睛，从Steve身边走进房间踢掉鞋子。“叫我来晚上你家是吧。我们是不是要互相做做美容，聊聊最新迷上的偶像？”

“哈哈哈哈，别闹了。”Steve温和地说，“不。我想，我们可以吃点玉米片当晚餐，看一部很烂的恐怖片，然后，对你的屁股做点非常特别的事情。”

Bucky愣住了。“等等，什么？”

Steve的脸发红。整个脸都通红，还蔓延到他的脖子；Bucky敢说他的肩膀和胸口也是红的。

“我一直在想，”Steve解释道，“你喜欢后面的深入刺激，而我又是个护士。我的医院里有好些奇怪的玩意儿可以带回来和你玩。”

“你从医院偷东西！”Bucky大叫，“Steve Rogers！看错你了！”

Steve耸肩，靠在客厅墙上。“被你带坏的。”

Bucky往空中挥拳，欢呼庆祝。他快步跑进房间四下环顾。之前他来过几次但都有其他人在。没错，Steve让Bucky和他的朋友们见面。现在，没有人围着那张深红色餐桌聚会，小酒吧上也没有堆满各种各样的酒精饮料，房间显得大多了。Bucky无所谓别人喝什么酒，只不过他自己不喜欢。喝得失去自控能力？不。那个……那个他可不愿意。

“那，能告诉我你从医院顺回来什么小玩具吗？”Bucky问，回头望着Steve还扭了扭屁股。他简直不知道自己能不能忍过一部恐怖片才把手伸进Steve的裤子里。“你从什么时候开始想着和我做爱的？”

Steve望天，跟着Bucky走进客厅。

头顶上的吊灯亮着，室内是一片微光。房间有点暗，但是很温暖。Bucky喜欢Steve的家。木质墙面和老式涡纹墙纸。吊灯还是水晶的，厨房也被Steve和他的好朋友Sam修整过了。Sam是个好人。Bucky非常喜欢Sam。而且Sam是个建筑师，Bucky可以和他聊一些基础的机械工程方面话题，还能让Steve在旁边浑身不自在地假装自己听得懂。

“我一直都很想，Bucky。”Steve说，“不是告诉过你吗，我不玩一夜情。”

“可我们一直约会啊。如果约到第二次，就不叫一夜情了，Steve。这已经是我们第二十二次约会了。”Bucky弹着舌头，装作牢记自己和Steve约会了多少次是件再正常不过的事。“拜托不要突然告诉我你是个处男，我会很想死的。”

“我不是处男。你知道的。”Steve回答。他走进房间，体重让老旧的地板发出响声，吊灯都摇晃了。“我只是比较传统。”

“天啦，说点新鲜的好吧？”Bucky笑了出来，快速转身也走进厨房。他喜欢Steve的厨房。黑色石英台面，橄榄绿的墙。厨房也很暗，如同其他的房间，但Bucky喜欢Steve这种隐私感，因为这是一幢两层的小公寓，墙壁紧贴另一幢，后院只有十英尺长。

“我想确定和你之间有感情。”Steve低声说，他来到Bucky背后，鼻尖蹭着Bucky的后颈。

Bucky感觉神经里流窜着激动和雀跃，全都堆积到他的小腹。他高兴地哼哼。“有感情。”

“而且你也知道，我不像表面上那么容易相信人。”Steve说。

Bucky翻了个白眼。“是啊，我永远也搞不懂，你对我出手还挺快啊。”

“你是特别的。”Steve笑了，“非常，非常特别。”

“是嘛，为什么？”Bucky靠在料理台上，弯曲着背脊，让Steve好好欣赏他的臀部。

Steve接受他的好意，他打量Bucky一番，目光缓慢而露骨。Steve故意让Bucky知道他在视奸他。

Bucky又得意地摇了摇屁股。

然后Steve笑了。“因为你就是你。你也不像表现出来的那么开放。但你却愿意和我在一起。我不知道怎么说。那种对我的信任感非常……让我振奋。”

“因为人们相信护士。你自己说过的。”Bucky回答，拿了一个苹果咬下去。苹果在口中发出脆响，按Bucky的口味来说有点偏甜但没关系。他知道Steve爱吃甜的，如果他尝起来也像苹果一样甜，Steve就会想要一直亲吻他了。

Bucky希望Steve能吻着他不要停。

“我不是那个意思。我想说的是，你总是问我的性向，告诉我很多你自己的事情。几乎好像故意试探我能接受到什么地步。但你心里很清楚我不会真正地退却。”

“因为你从来不回答自己是不是同性恋，我当然要试探啦。我也没那么轻信别人好吗。”

“其实我完全不用去手术室的。纯粹因为Dr.Banner知道你有多需要我陪在身边。取出肛门异物还得要我观察生命体征？拜托，Dr.Banner一抬头就知道了。”

回想那天，Bucky感觉脸颊发烫。他对那个日子真是又爱又恨。他和Steve相遇，同时，又被永远地打上了“这家伙会把香肠塞进屁股里”的烙印。Steve有些朋友是在医院工作，显然Dr.Banner是其中之一。他们还拿Steve打趣，管Bucky叫香肠小子。香肠小子。

……香肠小子。

Bucky有那么一点儿恼火。但很明显那都是出于善意的玩笑和喜爱。尽管如此。香肠小子啊。

自从屁股里有过一根香肠之后Bucky再也没碰那玩意儿。他可以发誓自己这辈子都不想了。

“好吧，好吧。”Bucky投降了，“少说几句，先做那什么玉米片然后看恐怖电影吧。”

Steve白了他一眼，转身打开冰箱。“脱脂牛奶？”

“你这个异教徒！”Bucky抱怨道，“因为你我体重都减轻了。”

“是吗，如果你每次都能照我要求的去健身房，你就能练出肌肉，并且我会给你安排丰富的蛋白质饮食，不至于体重减轻。”

“我讨厌体育锻炼。”Bucky说，“比缴税季还要恐怖。”

“你真喜欢小题大做，”Steve笑着取出谷物和两个碗。“感觉你会想多加一份糖？”

“往玉米片里？绝对的，不加不行。”Bucky尖叫。“你把我当什么了，养生狂人？”

“好吧聪明鬼。”Steve回答。他给碗里倒上谷物，又抓了把糖洒进Bucky的碗。“这真让我看不下去。”

“看着看着就习惯了。”Bucky回答，“谁叫你喜欢我。”

“我喜欢你，”Steve说，“看我有多喜欢你。我都忍着没有开始‘过量糖分对身体是多么有害’的长篇大论。”

“好吧，daddy。”Bucky咕哝着抢过自己的碗，从抽屉里取出一把勺子。“能让我挑选晚上看的电影吗？嘿，等会儿！你还没告诉我晚点准备玩什么东西！”

Steve只是呆呆地看着Bucky，表情中带着吃惊和些许……同情？“你还真是锲而不舍。”

“我是一个男人，正当青年，我有冲动！何况我好想看看你的老二，想得要命。敢说那一定超大的。”

Steve被谷物噎住了，他咳嗽几声，拳头捶打胸口让自己缓过气。“你简直，不可思议。”

“嗯？是吗？”

Steve转身走回客厅。“快点过来，Bucky！”

“噢我的上帝，我敢说它还很粗，”Bucky一边叨咕一边跟Steve出去，“是不是青筋毕露的？我就知道你很喜欢血管之类，我也很喜欢老二上看得出血管。想想吸吮一根又粗又——”

“Bucky！”Steve大叫，很明显对这个话题感到力不从心了，“我们来看电影行吗？”

“你能不能给我说说？我好激动！”

Steve放下碗，等Bucky也窝进沙发里。只有吃东西的时候Bucky才肯坐在一边。解决掉食物的下一秒他就会坐到男人大腿上，搞不好还把手指伸进Steve的牛仔裤。他不是非要给Steve打飞机不可。他只想感觉一下对方。感受Steve有多温暖，感受他疲软的状态有多大……能紧紧靠在一个男人身上随意抚摸他不带情欲的老二是件很美好的事。Bucky觉得那给他带来安全感。彼此之间流淌的信任感是最能让Bucky陶醉的东西（除了他在急诊手术室拔香肠时打的麻药……）。

“一个直肠扩张器，用来给你扩张。钳子，在你非常想要进一步深入扩张的时候用，我还买了几根很长的自慰棒。肛珠。”

“肛珠！”Bucky兴奋起来，“你不该买那么多的。”

Steve耸肩。“没错。有这么多东西，永远都轮不到我上了。”

Bucky吃了一口谷物。“相信我，你和自慰棒说不定都能进来。不过其实我在想，今天晚上，我只想要你。”

Steve的表情放松了，嘴角也微微上扬。

“不过你要用你的拳头。”

“天啊，”Steve叹气，“你实在很锲而不舍。”

“要是我也很想要那个扩张器怎么办？鸭嘴型的对不对？Banner医生取香肠时撑开我的那个？”

“不是同一根，不过是同一款。”Steve回答，打开电视机。

“其实呢，”Bucky沉吟状，手指点着嘴唇，“在你的拳头进来前先玩玩那个，也许也不是坏主意。”

Steve耸肩。“你想玩什么都行。”

“你真是太好说话了。”Bucky开心地笑着，“你想怎么玩？”

Steve也吃了一口食物，慢慢咀嚼。没准他正在思考如何讲出一句其蠢无比的台词。他就是那种人。

“我只想看你快乐。”

果不其然。

“老天啊Steve！”Bucky哀叫，“你太叫人火大了！直接把我按墙上说你要狠狠操我行吗！”

Steve的脸颊发红。他咬咬嘴唇，拿起遥控器点开他的亚马逊帐号。

“说真的，Steve。我喜欢粗暴的性爱。打屁股，咬我，指甲抠进我的皮肤，”Bucky哆嗦了一下，想着Steve的手指在他身体上抓挠，直至全身布满红痕和细小的刮伤，“狠狠操我，用最大力气干，给我留下淤青？天啊那要多爽有多爽。”

Steve沉默不语，眼角瞟着Bucky。

“一般到这时候你就喊我闭嘴了。”

“我听着就是。”Steve漫不经心地说，点开帐号里的恐怖电影菜单。

“那你喜不喜欢那些？你可以把它们都在我身上付诸实践，我很乐意接受。还是你有什么想尝试一下的癖好？我也可以。”

“万一我喜欢把你玩到脱肛，喜欢插枪进去？万一我喜欢玩强暴游戏？”

Bucky吞咽着，不经意间流露出了怯色。

“我不喜欢那些。”Steve匆忙补充道，“但我想说明一个观点。不要以为你能随随便便接受别人的怪癖。”

“遵命，daddy。”Bucky本能地回答。

Steve笑了。

“怎么？”Bucky用脚趾顶Steve大腿，继续吃他的晚餐。玉米片和牛奶糊成一团，不过相比之下Bucky更对Steve兴致勃勃。“你喜欢？喜欢我叫你daddy？”

Steve只是垂头看着自己的双手，抿起嘴唇。

“如果你想要，我可以那样叫你。”Bucky试图鼓励他，“我也希望你快乐，Steve。”

Steve大声咽下一口玉米片。“也许吧，”他回答，“我不知道。”

“为什么？”Bucky开始撒娇。他放下碗，爬到Steve大腿上。Steve让他抽走自己手里的碗，然后Bucky凝视着这个自己有生以来遇到的最漂亮的男人。

“我只是——这个——我——”

“哇，Steve，你真能说话，有别人这么告诉过你吗？”

“我在努力！”Steve抱怨道，举手投降状。他把手在空中放了一会儿，随后抚过Bucky的头发。

Bucky舒服地咕哝着。

Steve来回抚摸了一会儿。他们都不吭声，忘记了恐怖片和没吃完的玉米片。Steve只是不断用手指梳理Bucky的头发，一下又一下。

Bucky都要和被他抛诸脑后的玉米片一样变成浆糊了。他愿意这样睡过去，一辈子，毫无异议。

“我喜欢照顾你。”

Bucky用鼻子哼了一声算作回答。他太沉醉了无法组织语言。

“叫我daddy之类的……和其他的不一样。这有规则。”

“你听起来有经验，”Bucky说，“教我。”

Steve停下梳理Bucky头发的手指。

Bucky开始哼哼唧唧。

“就比如这样，”Steve笑道，“不听话或者太贪心，通常要受到惩罚。”

“操，Steve，”Bucky呼出一口气，“你的口味比我想象中要重。”

“我说的是，我对和人发生性关系比较保守，但我可没说过自己口味很普通。”

“是是是，你没说过。”Bucky说着，抬头用迷茫的眼睛看着Steve。他很激动。小腹热意聚集，性器也懒洋洋地抽动着。尽管是有些太惬意了反而没有硬起来，但存在感很强，并且对刚才的话也十分满意。

“所以，当我们第一次出去吃饭，你提到打屁股的时候，”Steve说得很具体，“那时其实我在想，也许某一天你也能接受这个。”

“这对你来说很重要。”Bucky评价道。

Steve皱着脸，他试图往沙发里面坐但是Bucky还在他大腿上，所以Steve的动作导致抬起的膝盖险险要磕到Bucky的脑袋。

Bucky抬起身体转了个方向面对Steve，腿也跪到沙发上。“没关系，Steve。我能接受。我从没有这样的——这样的关系。但我很乐意尝试。”

“主要不是为了惩罚或者显示力量。”Steve低声说，“是为了能照顾你。我真的愿意做任何事，做每一件能让你快乐的事。”

Bucky想要开玩笑，说才约会一个月Steve会对他有多深的感情（尽管他们见面的次数真的很多），但他又觉得那样很不公平，所以忍住了。人可以在几秒钟或者几天之内堕入爱河。Bucky已经深爱着Steve了吗？不，不能那样说。他迷恋Steve。也许他会真正地爱上他。但Bucky不知道能不能。好吧，显然，如果现在Steve的话表示他可以——那就可以。

“那并不重要，真的。只要你觉得快乐。”Steve说完，躲避Bucky的视线。

Bucky讨厌这样，Steve对自己的爱好感到羞耻。Bucky从来不怯于告诉别人他不但喜欢被手指插，还喜欢插到胳膊，喜欢被那种女人都不敢用的道具深入。他曾被嘲笑过，奚落过，被欺负过。他很清楚因为自己的小癖好而饱受凌辱是什么感觉——简直他妈糟透了。

那不但让你感到悲伤，还让你感到自卑自罪。肮脏。犹如你一无是处，没有人肯安慰你开解你。仿佛你是个杀人犯或者恋童癖。有的人因为Bucky喜欢深入后门的刺激而说他是恋童癖，Bucky都想不通这两者有什么关系！

他不能这样对待Steve。而且他喜欢这个主意，否则他不会表示接受。

Bucky握住Steve的手，轻轻地捏了一下，就像Steve一个月前对他做的那样。“Steve，看着我。”

Steve慢慢抬头，他双眸湛蓝，充满了羞耻感。

“我想要那样。”Bucky说，“我想叫你daddy，想让你把我按在腿上打屁股，像我真的做错了什么事一样打到我皮肤发红哭出来。我喜欢。真的。我爱死打屁股了。”

Steve差点笑出来。

Bucky的笑容扩大了：“我和你一样想要。”

“你肯定？”Steve追问，他的眼睛仍然很不确定。瞳孔紧绷着叫人心疼。他看起来那么害怕，Bucky很担心他会不会崩溃。Bucky觉得自己的心都被撕开了，让他感觉曾经拒绝过Steve的那个人太可恨。Steve这么担心一定有原因。他的手指在Bucky的手里颤抖也一定有原因。谁他妈会这样伤害Steve？

Bucky不会。绝对不会。

“求你了daddy。”他撒娇，声音又软又嗲。

Steve先绷紧了一瞬，随后垂下头，松了一口气的样子。“过来，宝贝。”

Bucky蜷缩身体钻进Steve的怀抱，让男人越过他抓起遥控器。

“不管什么时候只要我做了你不喜欢的事，千万要告诉我。”

“也许你不会做任何我不喜欢的事。尽管我强烈排斥武器相关或者强暴游戏。不管别人喜不喜欢，总之我不吃那口。”

Steve笑了，吻Bucky的额角。“我也是。”

“我觉得我们会一切顺利，Steve。”Bucky小声说。

Steve挑眉。

“还是我该说daddy？”

Steve轻笑，Bucky的肩膀靠着他的胸口，感觉里面在震。

“你高兴叫我什么都行。想看什么电影？”

“你不打算聊聊你的癖好，或者希望我遵守哪些规矩吗？”

Steve嘴角上扬。“我的规矩并不多。绝大多数都是以确保你的安全为中心。”

“比如？”

“不许逃课。我知道的话会非常生气。”

Bucky翻了个白眼。

“当我给你讲规矩的时候不要不当一回事！”Steve捏捏Bucky的胳膊当作提醒。

Bucky抽了口气，兴奋地窃笑。“没问题，没问题，对不起啊。”

“当你和我在一起时，我希望你能吃得健康一点，不用太多，只需要一点点。别再把奇怪的玩意儿塞进屁股，也不许像个小色胚。”

“就是叫我变得不像自己咯？”Bucky玩笑道。

Steve无奈。“我猜，我们得找出‘小混蛋’和‘小色胚’之间的区别。因为，没错，你一直是个小混蛋。”

Bucky玩闹地弹Steve的鼻子，后者露出格外夸张的震惊表情逗他直笑。“说真的你只希望我在和你做爱时叫daddy吗？”

“还有你想要什么东西的时候。”Steve低声喃喃着再度亲吻Bucky的额角。“这其实并不是要给我什么。只是我想照顾你。我并不热衷——怎么说呢。特别重口的事情？我不喜欢鞭打，除了蒙眼和反手捆绑之外也不喜欢其他的束缚。我特别排斥乳夹。”

“听起来别有内情哦。”Bucky说。

“喔，上帝，但你说对了。我大学时让一个女孩给我用上乳夹，那感觉简直想死。”

Bucky哈哈大笑。“太敏感？”

“我那个部位十分敏感。”

“很高兴知道这一条。”Bucky说，抬起一只手绕着Steve一边乳头画圈。

Steve的眼睛颤抖着闭上，嘴巴微微张开。“别。现在别这样。”

Bucky立刻收回手。“遵命，daddy。”

Steve亲吻Bucky的脸颊，然后又亲第二次，第三次，直至Bucky笑成一团，被Steve的手指在肚皮上挠痒。

他拍掉Steve的手，但并没有更多的拒绝举动。

Steve也不再挠他了。“看哪部电影？”

Bucky看看电视里的标题菜单，抓过Steve手里的遥控器。“那一部。”

 

——————

在Bucky控制不住试图把手伸进Steve的裤子之前，他们居然出人意料看掉将近三部电影。Bucky实在太想知道男人的老二什么样了，而且他们挨得那么近，Bucky心痒难耐。

最棒的则是Steve允许他这么干。Bucky的手滑进Steve的裤子直接伸往那个器官，然后双手握住。他轻轻地按揉它，手指似有若无地撸动外皮。他并没有试图让Steve硬起来，只想知道这是什么滋味；不过那不意味着他不希望对方感觉舒服。  
‘  
Steve在尽全力抵抗快感，但他的老二抽动着，还时不时咬牙。他终于关掉第三部电影。反正他们早就没心思了，只是一部奇幻恐怖片——没什么特别的。

但Steve的老二就很特别。它又热又大，Bucky说不清Steve勃起时的尺寸因为光是这么软着就很可观了。Bucky很高兴自己预料到对方能有这么一根巨型老二。

“嗨，daddy。”Bucky小声呼唤着亲吻Steve的耳朵。

“嗯？”Steve应声，磨蹭着Bucky。

“我想要更多。”

“那我们上楼去。”Steve示意道。他将Bucky的手从裤子里抽出来，换来后者可怜巴巴的哀鸣声。“等会儿再给你摸！”

Bucky的笑容有点太夸张。

他们走了几级楼梯，Steve突然抓住Bucky按到墙上，身体压上去强迫吻开Bucky的嘴唇。他的胡子粗糙地扎着Bucky的脸让Bucky感觉自己已经在融化。Steve做的每一件事都是Bucky说过喜欢的，Bucky比什么都要兴奋，他的爱人不但听进了他的话，还牢牢地记住了。

Steve的手指来到Bucky的喉咙，轻轻钳制着，单纯以那种优美的支配感展示他的力量和对Bucky的喜爱。Bucky很想Steve捏紧自己不过无法确定Steve能否接受。毕竟Steve是护士，护士治愈他人，并非伤害。

Bucky贴着Steve扭动身体，在猛烈的亲吻中呻吟。他们的舌头胡乱搅动着彼此，唾液沾到Steve的胡子上使之感觉更加粗糙和刺硬。Bucky想着过会儿要照照镜子，看Steve的吻留下的痕迹。他真希望那胡子能到他腿间，扎他的屁股……噢，上帝，好想被胡子弄疼。

Steve抱起Bucky让他的双腿环在自己身上。Bucky吃惊大叫，胳膊搂着Steve的肩膀，转头温柔地吻他。

他用舌头描绘Steve的嘴唇，哼哼着。

“你不喜欢做那些真的能伤到我的事情，是不是？”

“当然不。”Steve说，一边抱着Bucky上楼梯。这是一幢旧维多利亚式的住宅，天花板都仿制成装饰吊灯的高顶。Bucky爱这地方。

“那我好像就不能在你下次抓着我脖子时求你掐我到我无法呼吸了。”

“很对。”Steve回答，将重音放在“对”上。

“抓伤呢？”被放在床上的Bucky问。Steve握住他的双手手腕，按到头顶。

“胳膊别动。”Steve命令道。

那充满权威性的口吻让Bucky忍不住想哆嗦。“是，daddy。”

Steve满意地笑了。

“我不反对使用指甲，不过我不喜欢刻意地抓破你的皮肤。”

“但我真的觉得很爽啊，照镜子时看见我们弄出来的痕迹。”Bucky坦白着，放松了腿让Steve脱他的牛仔裤。Steve把裤子丢到地上，跪在Bucky腿间，双手抚摸Bucky的大腿肌肉，手指甲一路挠到膝盖。

Bucky嘶嘶地吸气，弓起背。他想抬起身体抱住Steve，但他被命令不许动——这种乖乖听话带来的快感堪比在医院里上麻药，他的大脑沉浸其中，身体感觉暖和得不甚真实。他感到骄傲。相信Steve并被他照料着的满足感让Bucky骄傲。

“如果你听话，我会给你一些痕迹。”Steve答应道，他的声音沙哑而饱含欲望，他靠上前来在Bucky的唇上落下轻柔的吻。温柔，细碎的亲吻使Bucky的心脏随着嘴唇的触碰而悸动。

Steve抬起头，Bucky想跟上去但被按住胸口不能动弹。“别动。”Steve命令道。

“好——好的。”Bucky悄声说，内裤里的阴茎抽了一下。他想释放。他想释放自己，被翻过身去被那个扩张器和Steve的手狠操。他还想被男人用老二过度刺激到哭出来，想要胡子把他扎得又痛又爽。

“从没想过你会这么听我的话。”Steve戏谑着，手指摩挲Bucky的裤腰，“告诉我，你想要什么？”

Bucky摇晃臀部试图让Steve的手指伸进裤头，但Steve不肯。

“用言语表达，宝贝。”Steve哄他。他又开始摸Bucky的大腿了，指甲轻轻下陷，正好是让Bucky哆嗦着闭上眼睛哼哼唧唧的程度。

“想要你进来很深。”Bucky回答，“想要被打开到你不在里面就会觉得冷。”

Steve挑起嘴角。不过Bucky却看到他的脸开始泛红。Steve简直是全世界最可爱的大块头，Bucky和他在一起感觉比和谁都要安全。像Steve这么强壮结实的男人绝对是Bucky的那杯茶，但也同样让他望而生畏。Bucky自己有身高，有身材，个子修长，不过要是像Steve那样的大个子对他动手，Bucky准得倒在地上一脸血。

虽然Bucky从未被那样伤害过，但他总会担心这种事情的发生。他以前和一个暴脾气男人约会，那人没有打过Bucky，然而，时不时地，就有这种危险感。

Steve直起身一条腿踩下地，扶着Bucky的腰要他翻身。“你手臂可以动了。”他说。

Bucky跟着翻成俯卧，他再度伸出胳膊，插到枕头下面，乖乖地待着不动。然后他雀跃地扭着屁股换来轻轻一拍，那酥麻刺痛感真是太爽了……

Steve笑着拉下Bucky的短裤，一边亲吻那饱满的臀部，用鼻尖顶在肉瓣上打转，逗得Bucky笑。

Steve捏捏他，手指陷进去几乎有点痛了。他用指甲搔刮，磨蹭皮肤的感觉犹如平钝的玻璃磨蹭树叶。

“哦我的上帝，”Bucky爽得直叫，“操，真棒，操操操，再来。”

Steve只是又笑了出来。“当我第一次在医院里见到你，我只觉得你很漂亮。不过当你靠在我身上去拍片的时候？我好好地感觉了一下你的屁股，然后……就这样了。”

“你喜欢看屁股，嗯？”Bucky吃吃地笑。

“屁股和大腿。你这两样都很棒。”Steve柔声说，双手再度笼上Bucky的臀瓣，然后指甲嵌进去，往下抓过大腿直至膝窝。

Bucky在哆嗦，脸埋在床铺里呻吟。他的老二硬梆梆的顶着。他想摩擦床单但已经贴得那么紧，增加不了多少快感。

“告诉我，你想要什么，宝贝。”Steve再度问道，“我在这里，我会照顾你。”

“天啊。”Bucky低声说，他闭着眼睛，脸还贴着床垫，每一次呼吸都热乎乎地吹到脸上。“打开我，daddy。”

Steve下床去床头柜。

Bucky耐心地看着他。被指甲抓过的皮肤敏感地刺痛着，让他发热，让他在空气中颤栗。

Steve取出扩张器，Bucky呜咽出声。

“见了这个你很兴奋？”Steve问，举着那个金属工具。

“上次它插我屁股的时候我都感觉不到，现在当然兴奋死了。”

Steve回到他身后再度跪坐在他腿间。他身上衣服穿得整齐，让Bucky痛恨不已。Bucky自己也穿着T恤，并没有全裸。

“等等。”Bucky说着坐起来脱衣服，“你也把上衣脱了。”

“你就是这样礼貌地请求我？”Steve嘲讽地说。

Bucky翻了个白眼，笑着说：“求你了，也把上衣脱了好吗？”

Steve低头在Bucky耳后一吻。“当然，宝贝。”

Bucky满足地笑了。他重新躺回舒服的毛绒床垫，扭头看Steve脱上衣。

Steve肌肉发达如同雕刻出来的神像一般，光是看着他脱衣服时短暂的肌肉伸展就让Bucky想要大叫。然后Steve做的某件事儿更让Bucky心跳加快。

他解开牛仔裤，但不脱。

Bucky不知羞耻地大声淫叫。“操，Steve。”

Steve挑眉，不过他什么也没说。他示意Bucky把头转回去，然后双手抚过Bucky的背，五指张开按在他的髋部，揉弄那里的皮肤。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯，好舒服。”Bucky轻哼。

“你体力不行，我也不希望你明天早上身体酸痛。”Steve解释道，他的手仍在按摩Bucky的尾椎，拇指沿着脊椎按压，随后上行来到Bucky的肩胛骨间。

“老天啊，就知道，这会是我有生以来做得最他妈爽的一次……”Bucky呻吟着。他连眼睛都睁不开了。他感觉身体在Steve的按摩下放松了，神经发麻，浑身上下都满足又舒适。他的骨头暖洋洋的使不上力，他甚至不知道自己的肌肉还是否存在。

Steve一把脱下他的内裤。Bucky兴奋地咯咯笑，凉爽的空气吹过他暴露的后臀。

这时他听见扩张器的声音。金属碰撞的清脆声响。Bucky期待着被这样打开，太过兴奋差点忘记想先让Steve“吃”他。

“等等！”

Steve一下子不动了，双腿也绷住。

“不不不，没事，我只是，只是想先要你的嘴巴。”Bucky回头视线透过刘海望向Steve，看到他的肩膀放松下来。

“噢，好。”Steve明显安心许多地回答。他往后退，跪到地板上，抓着Bucky的膝盖把他也往后拉。

这次Steve很从容不迫，他按揉Bucky的臀部，揉捏和拉扯两边的臀瓣。Bucky却耐心流失。他喜欢被Steve摸，但现在他最想知道的是那胡子扎着臀肉以及舌头伸进体内的感觉。

“Steve，”Bucky撒娇，“快快快。”

臀部被掌掴的感觉让他瞪大眼睛，刺痛感传来，拍击声也回荡在室内。

“耐心是美德。”Steve教育道。

Bucky偷笑，他太开心了，挨训的事实让他根本生不起气。反正他也完全没有异议。他还挺想顶嘴的。

“我没有耐心。”Bucky回答，继续摇晃臀部，希望能再挨一记。

Steve蹲坐着。“你还要不要我的嘴巴了？因为要是你不乖，我们就跳过这个部分。”

Bucky呜呜地叫，脸埋进床铺里。“好吧好吧！对不起，daddy！”

Steve的手指流利地在Bucky大腿滑上滑下。然后他会时不时突然地用指甲快速刮过，在Bucky白皙的皮肤上留下更多红痕。“好了，宝贝，我原谅你。”

随后Bucky的臀部被掰开，他所体验过的最为柔软的胡子，距离他那么地近。他听着自己皮肤传来的轻柔的摩擦声，胡子刮过他的皮肤，引他发笑。

Steve在Bucky的后穴轻轻地吻着。没有用舌头，只是湿润的嘴唇和那圈软软的小胡子。

Bucky简直上天了。那胡子真是人类的宝藏，Bucky一定要想办法让Steve这辈子都不把胡子剃掉。

Steve伸出舌头，舔湿一圈褶皱，然后往里推了一点儿。他用一根手指揉搓Bucky的会阴，就这样一会儿，Bucky就开始发抖，开始呻吟了。

Steve往前深入。他的胡子沾到唾液，让Bucky的臀瓣感觉那粗硬的胡须。他的舌头进得更深，稍微动了动权当试探，然后又回到入口的皱褶处。他舔了一圈，最后，吻上Bucky的后穴，吸吮。

Bucky仰起头，弯腰往床上磨蹭，拼命地抚慰着自己的老二。“天啊，天啊就是那样，操，就是那样。”

Steve再度进入Bucky，他的舌头用力地挤开Bucky的穴口舔进深处。他的手指将Bucky的臀瓣掰得很开——指甲嵌在肉里，让Bucky又哭又叫。

Bucky不断往后迎合Steve，让胡子狠狠摩擦，那边的皮肤都开始发痛了。不过他忍不住要笑，首先是太爽，其次是明早看到痕迹时，真是叫人超得意的。他渴望浑身都布满红痕。他的脸，屁股，老二。他想要Steve用最美丽的伤痕装点他——Bucky想属于Steve。他希望他们能真的在一起。

虽然现在他们还没有把话说明，不过Bucky可以稍后再问。Steve说得很清楚，他只和认真交往的人发生关系，这对Bucky有利没错但Bucky仍然很紧张。万一他理解错了怎么办？万一Steve对daddy kink的兴趣仅限于此，和一个信任的人尝试一下就够，万一Steve并没有真的想和男人交往？

Bucky惊叫起来，Steve的舌头勾着他的穴口，来回拨动拉扯他的小穴。Bucky抓着床单，呻吟，往Steve脸上靠。

“天啊天啊，操，Steve，哦操，Steve！”Bucky咬牙，肩膀都开始发抖。他觉得他这就要高潮了。胡子的感觉，指甲抠进臀肉的感觉，Steve不断用手指按揉Bucky的会阴的感觉。

Steve埋首Bucky的股间轻哼。振动沿着Bucky的下半身传到他每一根骨头里。Steve的舌头也在他体内不断进出，过多的唾液让Steve的下巴湿乎乎的，顺着Bucky的臀缝往下流淌。

“Steve——daddy，我要，我要射了！”

Steve没有停止。他动得更快。Bucky猛地仰头尖叫。他用力挺腰在床上激烈摩擦自己的老二然后喷射出来。他的骨头都酥了，被Steve弄得融化了。Steve“吃”他的热情简直前所未有（或者Bucky实在太沉迷于现下，无法比较以往所有经验）。

Steve力气很大地将Bucky翻了个身。

Bucky的脸抽了一下，感觉背后是自己的精液。他大张着腿看自己发红的老二和双球后亮晶晶的口水。

“上帝啊Steve。”Bucky喘着气，“你真是，你真是……”

Steve只是微笑。“我挺擅长这个的。”他说。听见Steve自夸真是难得，他总是不吝赞美其他人，但每当他收到称赞，要么转移话题要么就脸红到说不出话。

“没错，”Bucky说，“真他妈棒极了。”

“准备使用扩张器了吗？”

Bucky拼命点头。

Steve拿起工具和润滑剂。他的手指来到Bucky的小穴，在入口和内部都涂上微凉的润滑剂。

才经过高潮就来这种刺激让Bucky呜咽，他情不自禁地并拢腿，但Steve只是若无其事地重新掰开它们。

“你还想要吗？”Steve将扩张器对准Bucky的后穴问。

那东西凉凉地贴着Bucky发热的身体，让他剧烈颤抖。Bucky双眼迷蒙地望向Steve，点头。“当然。”

Steve慢慢插入扩张器，Bucky大声呻吟着抓住床单和棉被，用尽最大力气死死抓住。

“耶稣基督玛利亚。”Bucky说，“没有香肠的时候被这东西插进来感觉真是好很多啊。”

“啊，说起那个，”Steve轻快地说，“你味道有那么一点点像。”

Bucky猛地睁开眼睛。“你太无礼了！”

Steve哈哈大笑，他的肩膀笑得发抖，手指松开扩张器让它留在Bucky体内不动。“对不起，对不起！我就是太想说这句话了！”

“我的味道真的像香肠？”

“不！”Steve快活地大喊，“绝对没有！你吃起来完完全全就是你的味道。”

“我什么味道？”Bucky问。

Steve望天。“皮肤的味道。基本淡而无味稍微有点咸。很完美，我喜欢。”

Bucky松了口气，紧张的心情消散了，脖子和肩膀也放松下来。“只要还行就好了。”

Steve上前亲吻Bucky的嘴唇。“比‘还行’好多了。”

“呕，恶心，别这么矫情了。”Bucky推开他，“给我扩张！”

“什么扩张？”

“求你了。”Bucky补充一句，为了讨好Steve声音都拔高了。

Steve进入了状态，他眼睛发亮，那双漂亮的，略微红肿的嘴唇也露出了极其恶质的微笑。他的胡子上还沾着口水，有的地方洇湿发暗，看起来又粗又硬，还有些乱。Bucky真喜欢他这个样子。

Steve开始打开扩张器，Bucky惊喘起来，空气就那么吹进他的屁股里让他体内发凉。他从来没感觉自己被如此地扩张，但又毫不感觉疼痛。有点刺，不过Bucky敢说那都是Steve的胡子留下的战绩。他听着工具在体内的声音，一边扩张一边轻响。

“这样就好，还是再来？”

“还能再继续吗？”Bucky激动地问。

Steve白他一眼。“你总是不知足。”

“不要取笑我的小爱好！”Bucky嘟着嘴。

“我永远不会，”Steve承诺道，亲吻Bucky的膝盖，“你这样看起来很美。”

轮到Bucky给他白眼了。“少说这种话，多来一点粗暴的男子气概。”

“你想怎样都行，宝贝。”Steve纵容地说。他把手指插进Bucky的小穴，捣弄他的内壁。

Bucky在颤栗，他整个身体都在努力克制。简直痒得要命。他仰头抵着床板，愈来愈想笑，直至最后忍不住了大笑起来。

Steve微笑着继续。“这样我已经能把整个手伸进去了。”

“把它拿出来？想要你的手。”

“Bucky Barnes，你不觉得这样扩张得有点过度吗？”

“闭嘴啦，用拳头弄我，daddy。”他停顿一秒，想起来自己该如何请求，“求你了。”

“好孩子。”Steve称赞道，慢慢合上扩张器。

感觉后穴重新温热起来的Bucky松了口气。并不像他想象中那么舒服。不过他不排斥再用一用那个玩意儿，总比用几根手指扩张自己然后被拳头插入来得好。他只是想早点得到自己想要的东西。

Steve给整个手涂上润滑剂。

Bucky看着他，毫不掩饰自己的兴奋，粉红的舌头舔着嘴唇，眼睛瞪得很大。

Steve朝他挤挤眼，然后将他一条腿环在自己腰上。“想停下的话就马上告诉我。”

“我会的。”Bucky回答。他的老二又开始抽搐，在小腹上蠢蠢欲动。他的骨头仿佛还在震，发笑的感觉也没完全消失。他真是太高兴了。和他做爱的男人能够理解他，不因他的爱好而评判他。Bucky为了找到能接受这一爱好的人很辛苦，但现在有了Steve，他心水的大块头，而且温柔，而且乐意。

Steve的手指伸了进去，来回抽插几下，慢慢张开。

Bucky弓起背，呜呜叫。“哦，操，好棒，好棒，好棒。”

Steve微笑，抽出手指停留在穴口，然后加上拇指，慢慢地往里推。

Bucky感觉自己的后穴因被入侵而紧绷。他喜欢穴口扩张着容纳大家伙的感觉。他发出悠长而喜悦的呻吟，Steve则继续往里，不时左右动一动。

“天啊，真棒。”Bucky情动着，他收缩后穴，紧紧裹着Steve的手，喘个不停，“哦操，操，太爽了！”

“嘘，”Steve安抚他，“我还在呢，宝贝。”

Bucky点头，一边喘息一边感受Steve在他体内转动拳头，指节顶到内壁。Steve还略微弯曲手腕，伸出拇指按他的里面，弄得Bucky喊了出来。

Bucky紧裹着Steve，他往下用力试图纳入更多。他想要更多。他想要Steve的整个手臂。不过他不会发出这种请求。其实就算他要求了也没关系，那才是最让人激动的一点。他要做的只是开口，如果Steve愿意，就会做。

Steve往里面再进去一点碰到了Bucky的前列腺，他将手指对着那个地方不断地刺激着。

Bucky高声尖叫，呼吸急促着试图从这无情的蹂躏中逃离。他伸手握住自己的老二套弄，想要平息那强烈的、涌入他四肢百骸并从每一个毛孔排出的冲击。

Steve抓住Bucky的手。“别——动。不要那么贪心，我还让你不够舒服吗？”

Bucky呜咽着，表情凄惨。“是——是的，daddy。你让我很舒服。”

Steve又露出那种坏笑，他的手指又开始刺激Bucky的前列腺。

“哦操，哦操操操我要死了，死了，我要死了！”Bucky哭了出来，他剧烈抖动，原本还想着迎合Steve但当刺激过度时他又开始想要逃跑。

泪水盈满双眼，喉咙堵得呼吸困难。心脏狂野地跳动，随他一起无所适从，发出悲鸣，激烈地痉挛。

Steve刺激Bucky的前列腺，手法几近残忍。他沉默不语只是凝视自己的手，偶尔才抬眼看Bucky的表情。

Bucky已经大哭起来了，又喊又抽噎的，老二贴着小腹不断流出前液。“Steve，Steve，求求你，求——求你，求求你。”他带着哭音说。

“好好说，宝贝。”Steve训斥道，他的手指还在顶戳Bucky的前列腺。

“想高潮，想高潮，想高潮。”Bucky绝望地念叨。他大幅来回摇晃，极力克制着不让自己因为过度刺激而爆炸。

“你会的。”Steve答应着。他垂下视线望着插在Bucky体内的拳头，眼神里流露出骄傲。他仍然在用手指刺激Bucky的前列腺，不断地，持续地，一下接一下，Bucky都不知道自己是不是还活着了。

Bucky不知道自己的身体是否还存在。他觉得自己变成了一团带着神经的能量，被某种强有力的东西侵袭着，占有着，将他往深处拉。突然他被快感带回现实。猛烈的高潮让他眼前发黑，一边射一边发抖和尖叫。他猛地坐起来抓住Steve的肩膀，手指嵌进肉里都抓出了血。

Steve惊讶地吸了口气但是没有停止手中的动作，他的手指还在那儿推挤，戳刺Bucky的前列腺。

“停下，停下停下停下！”Bucky破碎地啜泣，“求求你！”

Steve停下了，他慢慢把拳头从Bucky身体里抽离。他眉毛关切地拧成一团，将Bucky哆嗦的身体抱进怀里，摸他的头发，亲吻他的眉毛。

“嘘，”Steve安抚道，“没事了，Bucky。没事。你做得很好。你做得好极了宝贝。没事。我们可以到此为止——就到此为止吧。你做得很好。”

“呜——不——不要，”Bucky哭着说，“不想到此为止。只……只是不要那个了。”眼泪模糊了Bucky的视线。他想看Steve的脸，想看那乱糟糟的胡子。他想看见那泉水般流淌出关切的双眼。他揉揉自己的眼睛，刺痛着马上又有眼泪了。

Steve在Bucky的脸上落下一个又一个吻。他慢慢摇晃着Bucky，干净的那只手也还在抚摸Bucky汗湿的头发。“你确定？”

“想感觉你进来。”Bucky用叫喊过度的声音说，“想要那个。”

Steve用鼻子哼气。他又在Bucky额角落下一吻。“你百分百肯定？”

Bucky点头。“该死的，Steve，操我。”

Steve望天。“你又来了。”

“噢你就别说了。”Bucky顶嘴，不过脸上带笑。

“你想怎么做？”Steve温柔地问。

“想坐在你身上。”Bucky回答，“我想抓着你的肩膀。”

Steve点点头，他抱起Bucky的身体，让Bucky双腿环住他的腰。

“你不把衣服脱掉？”Bucky问。

“你希望我脱？”Steve反问。

Bucky再度点头。“如果你愿意。”

Steve的笑容温暖又和煦。“我当然愿意。”

Bucky从Steve身上下来，后者起身一把脱掉长裤和内裤。Bucky终于能毫无阻碍地看着他的老二了，情不自禁就从饱受摧残的喉咙里逸出呻吟。Steve的那里很粗而且很长，简直是每一个色情片导演梦寐以求的。还略微有点弯曲，看得Bucky微笑。

“绝对的，你他妈就是这么完美无瑕。”当Steve重新上床将他拉上大腿时Bucky叹道。

Steve递给Bucky一个保险套和一瓶润滑剂。

“你要我来？”

“由你动手对我来说很重要。我想让你知道，你是安全的，我不会假装戴套。”

“那个，”Bucky说，“那个其实也没关系啦。”

Steve一笑。“下次我试试。”

Bucky小心地撕开保险套包装。他取出套子给Steve的老二套上，因为对方微微的靠近而露出笑容。他捏了一把那根东西，然后挤出润滑剂上下撸动涂抹均匀。

“嗯嗯，”Steve惬意地说，“感觉不错。”

“我喜欢摸老二。你可以说我有点儿娘炮。”

“这是我听过的最不好笑的笑话。”Steve嗤之以鼻。

“好了闭嘴赶紧操我。”Bucky顿了顿，睁大眼睛，“求你啦。”

“你算是学会一些礼貌了，我真为你感到骄傲。”Steve将Bucky的一撮头发别到耳后，“将来你会成为一个非常出色的男孩。”

Bucky笑容灿烂而得意，他抬起腰，让Steve扶着对准，然后慢慢沉下身体坐到Steve的老二上，他哆嗦着，非常轻易就容纳了那根东西。他一直坐到底，被Steve的老二顶着前列腺，嘶嘶地吸气。

Steve用力抓住Bucky的腰，轻声喘道：“操，我不行了。”

“希望你别这么快。”Bucky大笑，吻Steve的鼻子。

“你的笑话太差劲了。”Steve也笑。

“我能上下摇晃吗daddy？”

Steve挑眉。“我不知道。你能吗？”

“……我可以吗？”Bucky纠正说法。他也喜欢这个，否认毫无意义，但他不打算告诉Steve自己有多享受。不过说真的Steve搞不好已经知道了。

“可以。”Steve悄声说，温柔地亲吻Bucky的唇，充满了温存体贴和爱意。

Bucky觉得头发晕，心脏在胸腔里乱跳。他加深这个吻，伸出舌头舔舐Steve的下唇。

火热的呼吸吹过Bucky的脸，足以鼓励他将Steve推倒在床上尽情地骑个爽。

Steve躺平，双手还是紧紧扶持着Bucky的腰。

Bucky上下起伏，每一次臀部撞击Steve都发出轻响。

Steve低声呻吟，他挺腰，手指抚过Bucky的腹部然后用指甲往下抓，给Bucky留下更多心爱的红痕。

Bucky浪叫起来，他晃动臀部激得Steve咬牙吸气。方才被那样地扩张过，Bucky总是觉得还不够满。他更加努力地夹住Steve老二试图纳入更多。

“哦操。”Steve说，他的手来到Bucky的胸口抚摸，绕着一边的乳尖打转。

Bucky哆嗦着，想感受更多。他前后摇晃，仰着脑袋张嘴喘气，喊着Steve，daddy，daddy，Steve。

Steve的手还在到处游移，指甲在他身上划动，在他身上布满标记，像宣示主权似的昭告给任何靠近的人看。Bucky奋力起伏，臀部很响地拍击Steve的大腿根，他真希望明天男人身上也会有他的痕迹。

Bucky俯下身贪婪地，凶狠地吻他，两人的呻吟交织在一起。唇舌纠缠，Steve的胡子扎得Bucky脸颊发痛。

Bucky继续上下起伏，前后摇晃。“放——放一根手指进来。”他气喘吁吁地说，“我还可以吃更多。”

Steve一只手滑了下去，将一根手指插入Bucky的小穴，撑开他。然后Steve喘了口气。“操，你看看你，Bucky。”

Bucky垂下头，满足地呻吟。“对就那样，就那样，真棒。动一动，求你。”

Steve想动但是一开始手指和他的老二贴得太近，于是他停了一下，再次努力。

Bucky快乐而满足地叹息。但他还想要更多。他嘤咛着凑上前去吸吮Steve的嘴唇，又开始接吻。“你有个自慰棒是不是？”

Steve瞪大眼睛。“是——的。哦操……”

“我们能不能用一用它？”Bucky轻声问，“求你了daddy？我想把自己塞得满满地。”

Steve在Bucky身下艰难地移动，不时挺腰，插得Bucky舒服地乱叫。他把手探进床头柜掏出一根中等尺寸的硅胶自慰棒。

Bucky的眼睛发亮。“把这个也插进来。”

Steve因为他的不断起伏而呼吸急促，他不稳地给自慰棒上涂了点润滑剂，然后拿到Bucky臀边。“别动了。”他说。

Bucky停下动作，让Steve将自慰棒放到阴茎旁边。“把它塞进来，求你。”Bucky撒娇，“求求你了，求求你，把它塞进来。”

Steve点头，自慰棒贴着自己的老二，断断续续地呻吟着用力和腰一起往上顶。

“噢，你喜欢吗？感觉到了吗？”Bucky问，他也往下压着身体，吞入了自慰棒和Steve的老二。这才是他想要的。他被塞得好满，穴口紧紧箍着那根硅胶棒和Steve那粗大美味的老二。

Steve点头，大口吞咽着。“是——是的。”

“用那个一起操我，求你，”Bucky哀求道，“用那个一起狠狠操我。”

Steve点头。

Bucky继续起伏身体，感觉小穴同时被自慰棒和老二撑开的痛感。他把双手贴在Steve的胸口，指甲刺进皮肤，拉出一道道红痕。

Steve咆哮着猛地抬腰，一手大力将自慰棒操进Bucky的体内。他随着抽插而呻吟，兽性而饥渴。

Bucky爱死Steve发出的声音了。他爱死Steve矫健的肌肉和力量，还有自己的动作正中他下怀时，Steve情动的呻吟或者快感的嘶吼。仿佛是无人能分享的只属于他们的交流方式。

Bucky仰着头在双重的插入下起伏。他的老二也微微跳动，在Steve的小腹上拍打，神经积聚着热意。

他在Steve身上扭胯，刺激对方发出极为激情的吼叫。“你喜欢那样吗daddy？”Bucky喘息道，露出调皮的笑容。

Steve也牵起嘴角，然后挺腰猛撞并把自慰棒插得更深。

Bucky能感觉Steve的指甲在他的穴口处摩擦。他嗯嗯呜呜地叫着，快速扭动臀部让指甲更多地刮蹭到穴口褶皱。他喜欢这种痛感。能促使快感膨胀，还能让他过热的身体稍微冷却。

“Bucky，”Steve呻吟，“哦操，你……这……”

“嘘。”Bucky柔声说，一根手指按到Steve唇上，“别说奇怪的话。”

Steve失笑。“你说什么就是什么，宝贝。”

Bucky加快动作，他的脚趾都蜷缩起来了。他又想高潮。需要释放。他也想感受Steve的高潮。他想知道Steve是会大喊还是沉默，他的身体会不会颤抖，会不会僵硬。看着别人高潮是Bucky十分着迷的一件事，特别当他很在意对方，整个过程就更有趣味了。

“Steve，”Bucky娇声说，“想高潮了，想看你高潮。”

Steve喘着气，十分用力地冲撞着Bucky，同时抽插那根硅胶棒并在Bucky体内旋转。他张着嘴——他的舌头来回舔着下牙齿。

Bucky低低地叫着，臀部激烈地往下拍击Steve的大腿根。“摸摸我，daddy，求你好吗？”

Steve用他另一只手握住Bucky的阴茎，以抽插自慰棒的速度飞快地套弄着。

Bucky尖叫，他抬起头不断地摇晃身体，快感像密林深处的藤蔓似的攫住了他。

Steve玩弄他的龟头，拇指在顶端来回揉搓，Bucky语无伦次地嚷嚷着太棒了。

他哭了出来，随着高潮的喷射，他的眼泪也再度涌出；精液洒在Steve的腹肌和胸口。

Steve的大声呻吟也慢慢变成低吟，他放开了硅胶棒，让Bucky哆嗦颤栗的身体自行挤出那根东西。然后他用足以留下淤青的力气狠狠地撞击，发出短促的闷哼。

Steve高潮的样子真是太棒了。他的脸发红，红潮蔓延到脖子，肩膀。他整个身体都红通通的了。有一个短暂的瞬间，Bucky赞美神明创造出了Steve Rogers。

持续的高潮下Bucky的眼睛快睁不开了。他的脊柱抽搐发麻，电流上下流窜，让他大脑昏沉眼皮耷拉。

但他看着Steve就是停不下来。Steve弓起背，抓住Bucky的身体指甲用力抠进他的背甚至抓破皮肤。Steve呻吟着咬了咬嘴唇，然后再咬上Bucky的脖子和锁骨。很痛——Steve咬得很粗暴——又爽到不行。

Steve的喊叫变得沙哑，然后突然停止——他剧烈喘息，蹭着Bucky的颈窝发出那种呜咽般的呻吟。

Bucky环抱住他，亲吻Steve的耳朵，小声说着他有多棒。

Steve颤抖着，他的阴茎还在Bucky体内抽动，Bucky知道那是什么。

Steve又要射了。紧接上一次之后。

Bucky在他上方摇晃，摆动臀部，Steve仍然蹭着Bucky的颈窝咕哝和呻吟。他的手指也仍然抓着Bucky的皮肤。他把脸贴紧Bucky的脖子一边轻轻地啃咬一边发出细弱的声音。

Bucky歪头让Steve攻击自己的脖子，在咽部和锁骨种一个又一个草莓。他捏着Steve的肩胛骨，指甲快速划过，感觉底下皮肤被抓伤了。

Steve尖叫，他猛地挺腰插入Bucky，往前推倒Bucky压在他身上。他喘息着发出闷哼，发狠似的撞击Bucky的身体，但是速度却慢下来了。

Bucky发出破碎的呻吟，他攀着Steve的肩膀保持体位，感觉Steve的老二进得更深了。又一次顶到他的前列腺，随着Steve每一记慢幅的，慵懒的进出而戳刺着。

Bucky呜呜地叫，眼里是滚烫的泪水。“你做得可真棒。”他低声说。

Steve没有回答，只是亲吻着Bucky，第二次射了出来。

Bucky弓着背，身体放松放出满足的叹息。他倒是不想高潮了。不需要了。但感觉实在太好。之前如此强烈的体验后身体肌肉的放松，如同蜡烛的融化，平缓而优柔。

Steve的动作愈来愈慢，几乎停止了抽插。他正在反复亲吻Bucky的脖子，脸，肩膀，然后他沉下身体，体重压在Bucky身上。

Bucky抓抓Steve的头发，拨弄着那头顺滑的短毛。“好吧，嗯，这是我最棒一次做爱。”

“别说这么矫情的话。”Steve戏谑道，亲吻Bucky的胸口。

“你滚。”Bucky开玩笑地说。

Steve只是轻笑，他的笑声低沉，在胸膛里回荡，振动一直传到Bucky的下半身。

他们就那样依偎了一会儿，接着Steve起身，徒留Bucky又冷又空虚。

“我马上回来。”Steve保证道，飞快地吻过Bucky的嘴唇。

Bucky躺在原地，颤巍巍地拼命收缩后穴使它恢复原有的大小。被撑得太开了，太空虚，太冰冷。

Steve拿着两瓶水回来，还有一根燕麦棒（他丢给Bucky了）和一些乳液。

“完事以后的照料？”Bucky问，很惊讶的口吻。

“你觉得我不会照顾好你吗？”Steve反问，听起来也是很惊讶的口吻。

“只能说我以前睡的男人们都不热衷这个。要是能给我一个抱抱，还算走运的。”

Steve露出失望的表情。他在手里倒上乳液，揉搓几下然后伸到Bucky背后，在那些红痕上按摩。“好吧，”他开口道，“我十分热衷善后工作。哪怕我们只是非常平淡乏味地搞了一次。”

Bucky哼哼。

“我喜欢宠爱别人。也许这就是为什么我这么喜欢护士这份职业。”

“喜欢自己的职业是件好事啊。”Bucky说。

“对。”Steve叹息，“我也很高兴它让我遇到了你。”

Bucky翻白眼。“哇哦。不要说这么深情款款的恶心话啊！”

Steve只是大笑，继续按摩Bucky的后背让乳液吸收。“你能举起胳膊吗？”

Bucky乖乖举起胳膊。

Steve倒出更多乳液开始按摩Bucky的手臂，一直细心地按摩到手指。

Bucky低吟着，睫毛颤抖地闭上眼睛。“我喜欢这样。”

“我也喜欢。”Steve说。

“那么，”Bucky大着胆子开口，感觉神经都紧张地要烧起来，“那么我们是不是，在交往？或者说，我们是认真的吗？”

Steve停下动作，轻轻放下Bucky的手臂，然后来到另一边重复刚才的步骤。他仍然很安静，担心被拒绝的恐惧让Bucky紧张得仿佛有玻璃在刮他的脸。

“你想和我认真交往？”Steve终于说，他又绕过Bucky开始在他的胸口和腹部按摩乳液。期间他只短暂地停止，拿了块湿毛巾擦拭Bucky身上的精液，然后就继续把乳液涂在那块区域。

“我觉得——我觉得我真的很喜欢你。”Bucky坦白道，“那个，是的。我——我很愿意？”

Steve笑了，他来到Bucky腿间给他腿部涂抹乳液。他抬起Bucky一条腿，让他的脚抵着自己胸口，慢慢地按摩。

太惬意了，Bucky眼睛实在很难睁开。

“我也很愿意。”好半天，Steve说。“我告诉过你，我不会和自己不喜欢的人上床。”

“所以你等这么久是为了确认你喜欢我？”Bucky弱弱地问。他知道答案是肯定的。他已经知道了。但他想亲耳听见。成为屁股里插着香肠去急诊的笑料之后，Bucky实在不确定自己还会变成什么样。也不确定还有什么样的人肯和自己在一起。他是个笨蛋……会往屁股里插香肠的笨蛋。可是突然他又得到了Steve Rogers这个神赐一般的男人。因果效应真神奇啊。

“对。”Steve简单地回答。他让Bucky的腿重新放回床上。“要我扶你躺到毯子下面去吗？”

“不用，我自己能行。”Bucky回答，他把腿伸到毯子底下。“脏死了。”上面又有润滑剂，又有精液和汗水。Bucky都闻得出那股味道，Steve一定也闻到了。

“我知道。”Steve叹道，“只是想让你盖着毯子，我再去拿新的。不希望你冷。”

“我没事，Steve，”Bucky笑着，“去拿干净的。”

Steve亲吻Bucky的脸颊，然后走出房间。

Bucky喜欢看Steve走开的背影。Steve的臀部很紧窄，方方正正而饱满，Bucky真想把脸埋进去舔。

几分钟后Steve回来了，抱着干净毯子。

Bucky裹着毯子从床上下来。他的腿有点晃悠，不过Steve试图搀扶时被他推开了。

“Bucky！”Steve听起来很受伤。

“我没事，Steve。”Bucky保证道。

Steve半信半疑地打量他，然后拉掉床单很快换上干净的并且铺好。一搞定，他就示意Bucky回床上去。 

Bucky窝回床上，脑袋枕在枕头里。“嘿，Steve？”

Steve站在柜子边，拿出两条运动短裤。他丢给Bucky一条，自己穿上另一条。

Bucky有点鄙视地看着手里的短裤。他不希望自己的身体和Steve有任何隔阂。然后，他露出坏笑。“嘿，daddy，”他柔声说，听起来非常，极其，相当地纯洁无辜。

Steve的背挺直了，他瞪着Bucky，既不可思议又视若珍宝。“怎么了宝贝？”

“我那里还是扩张着的。”Bucky在毯子下面扭动，“如果你能插着我睡觉会感觉好很多噢。”

Steve看了一圈房间，最后点头。他把短裤往地上一丢，爬上床。

Bucky不知道Steve什么时候擦干净身体的。也许是去拿乳液的时候吧。真有趣，头脑逐渐清醒时，他也开始注意所有的细枝末节了。

“你很喜欢被老二插着？”Steve笑着问。

Bucky点头，咬着下唇。“是的，daddy。”

Steve望天。“早晚我要死在你身上。”

Bucky反驳说：“怎么会，我会让你生活得更快乐的。”

Steve深吸气。他从床头柜又抓过一个保险套，掀开毯子递给Bucky让他给自己戴上。

他软着，要戴好有点难。不过Bucky成功之后，立刻低头轻轻地吻了一下那根东西的顶部。

“你真好。”Bucky说，呼吸吹过Steve的老二。

Steve叹了口气，满足而快乐。他抱住Bucky让他背贴着自己胸口，将Bucky一条腿抬到身侧。虽然没有使用任何的润滑，他很轻易就进入Bucky。因为Bucky还是那么地松软，而且之前的润滑剂还在里面。

“我以为你很讨厌这种矫揉做作的台词。”Steve喃喃着亲吻Bucky的耳朵，两人抱在一起躺好。

Bucky应和着，拉扯Steve的手臂把自己环得更紧。他可以称呼Steve为他的男友了。他可以向朋友炫耀Steve，甚至将来某天可能带他见家长。那会不会是个搞笑的故事：嗨老爸老妈，这就是那个帮忙从我屁股里拔香肠的男人！

“也许那也快变成我的习惯了。”Bucky说，闭上眼睛扭了扭腰，换来Steve的吸气，然后捏了把他的屁股。Bucky惊叫，控诉地看向Steve。

“我的宝贝，只要daddy给他想要的东西以后，就不会不听话了。”Steve懒洋洋地说，他垂着眼帘，瞳孔大得几乎要吞没那圈蓝色虹膜。

Bucky微笑，疲倦地吻上Steve的嘴唇，吻了许久，享受胡子磨蹭的感觉。然后他后退一点，仍然面带微笑。

“我又要说深情款款的台词了。”Bucky突然说。

Steve迷茫地睁大眼睛。“啊？”

“我刚想说——想说，我真的很高兴能和你交往。”

Steve的脸亮了起来，喜悦和怜爱的感情突然汹涌而出，让他的身体散发出许多的温暖和快意，Bucky敢打赌这一刻绝不是他的凭空想象。

“我也是。”Steve回答，脑袋靠上枕头，然后又将Bucky抱得紧了一点儿。

Bucky躺在床上听Steve呼吸平稳地吹拂自己的后颈。他凝视墙上的图画，肯定是某个当地艺术家的作品。抽象画，Bucky所能看到的只是一滴滴橄榄绿色，黄色，和白色。这画让人心情平静，正如昏暗的房间的其他部分和Steve规律的呼吸。正如那根填满自己体内的暖热的阴茎。他收缩后穴，感觉肌肉紧紧夹住了它，但Steve一动不动，只是有节奏地吹拂Bucky的脖子。

Bucky扭过脸，在Steve鼻尖飞快一吻，然后转头闭上眼睛。

Bucky曾经是个笨蛋。也许现在仍然是。他喜欢被医疗器械插入后穴，喜欢拳交，喜欢把过大的物体塞进直肠。但至少现在他身边有个护士了。一个理解他，接受他这一点的护士。正如Bucky接受Steve和Steve的欲求。

Bucky没有说谎。

他真的很高兴能和Steve交往。他已经感觉自己渴望这段感情永不结束。


End file.
